


My Father's World

by LittleLucy



Series: Lucy's Middle-Earth [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 40,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLucy/pseuds/LittleLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harunir and Caliel grew up on the stories of their father. The stories of epic tales, heroes, villains, dragons, magic, and things beyond this world.</p><p>As children, they both loved their father's heritage.</p><p>As Harunir grows closer to adulthood, however, he becomes increasingly more cynical.</p><p>Until the day he wakes up in Middle-Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midsummer's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after "The Adventures of Little Lucy" and before "Lucy's Quest"

**~Harunir~**

I trudge slowly down the worn path that leads from the highway to our farmhouse. I had been in town with friends, but was told to be home before dusk. Because of what today is, I told my friends to drop me off at the end of our driveway. I do not want to be home yet. I wish to delay tonight's activities as long as possible

It is the eve of Midsummer's Day.

My father has grand ideas of how to celebrate. We do not celebrate Midsummer's Day the way any other people on this earth do. My father has his own heritage, one that he forces us all to participate in. But I have studied the people's of the earth ever since I was old enough to quetion my father's claims. There is no people like the people he claims to come from. The languages that he has forced us to learn do not exist in the world outside of our family.

I hate our traditions.

I hate the costumes our father sometimes makes us wear. "Tradiotional garb of his people" he says. I don't believe him. There are no people like the people he claims to come from. The clothes remind me of something medieval. I think my father makes up the stories.

I hate the languages he has taught us to speak.

My friends think I am weird. They love to listen to my father's stories. They love the costumes we wear. They love the languages we speak. They are always demanding to hear more, see more, know more.

I feel like a circus act.

Someday soon, I am going to leave this nightmare behind. I will leave this home. I will find a sane corner of the world to live in. Some day soon.

But not today. Today I will be forced to once more don my "traditional garb" and sing the "traditional songs" and celebrate as my father claims his family are celebrating even now. A family that we have never met. A family I do not belive exists.

 

**~Caliel~**

 

I am bouncing on my toes and biting my lip as I watch out the front window straining to see the first glimpse of Harunir's return from town. Tonight the festivities begin! I love this time of the year. But we cannot begin without Harunir. Where is he? Why does he take so long?

"Mother!"

"Yes, Caliel?" My mother enters the room. "What do you need, love?"

"Can I run down the driveway to see if he has returned?"

"Halfway, Caliel. You may go halfway to the road. But if you do not see him you must return. Do not go to the highway."

"Yes, mother."

I dart from the house as quick as I can. I am running down the driveway. I have not gone far when I see him, coming slowly--oh so very slowly--towards me.

"Harunir! It is the eve of Midsummer! Why do you walk so slowly?"

 

**~Harunir~**

 

I see the small figure running toward me swiftly, and I know my little sister has lost what little patience she had. She is always eager for the celebrations that my father inflicts upon us. She is only ten, what does she know of anything? I might have loved this time of year when I was her age.

"Harunir!" She has reached me and is panting for breath. "Hurry! We are going to begin, but we could not start without you."

"You could have; I would not have minded."

"Oh don't be sullen, brother." She laughed gaily. "We're going to have fun!"

I do not believe her, but I do not tell her so. I do not enjoy these activities, but Caliel loves them. I will not spoil her pleasure by being sour.

"I'll race you to the house, Caliel."

Her eyes light up. "On the count of three?"

"One...two..."

"Three!" She yells, taking off at a sprint. I follow, running as though my life depended on it. My sister is an expert runner. She is like a gazelle. I am six years older than she is, taller by a large margin, but it does not matter. I often struggle to beat her in a race.

I win this race, but only by a margin.

"I will beat you next time." Caliel gasps, out of breath from running.

"We will see about that little sister."

My parents come out of the house, already dressed in their costumes. "Hurry and change, children." My father says. "We will be waiting under the oak tree."

Caliel dances into the house. "Come on, Harunir!"

I come more slowly. I am not pleased to put on the clothing that my father wishes me to wear. I will not complain, however. My mother took great pains to make this costume. When I enter the front room of our house, Caliel is there waiting for me. She looks beautiful, with her dark hair about her shoulder, her blue eyes shining with delight and mischief, and the elegant gown that constitutes her own costume falling gracefully to her ankles. She looks like a princess, and I tell her so.

"Thank you! Now come on, they are waiting!"

We hurry out of the house. I would have gone more slowly, but Caliel has caught hold of my hand and is pulling me along. 

Then suddenly, there is a loud crack of thunder. I look up, but there is not a cloud in the sky. Then the ground begins to shake. We have never had an earthquake before. Caliel is scared; she wraps her hands around my arm and buries her face in my side. The shaking ground gets worse and worse until I lose my balance and fall on my back. The light seems to have disappeared. Where did the sun go? It was just setting, but it could not have gone down so quickly.

I sit up, realizing Caliel is no longer attached to my arm. It is dark, so for a moment I cannot tell where I am. Then my eyes begin to adjust to the light. I see trees. Trees! So many trees. I am in forest...how in the name of anything good did I end up in a forest? And where is my sister?


	2. A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined and italicized words are spoken in Sindarin.

**~Harunir~**

I look around anxiously. I see no sign of Caliel. Standing slowly, I survey my surroundings. I am in the middle of a forest, with no break in the trees visible in any direction. I lean against the trunk of a tree as I begin to think.

How did I get here? Where, exactly, is here? What has happened to Caliel?

These are questions with no answers. It would do no good to ponder them.

What would my mother do? Think positively.

Well...this is far more interesting than the activities father had planned for tonight.

What would father do?

I swing myself into the tree I was leaning upon, and begin climbing up, up, up to the top. I want to get to a place where I can see. I need to gauge where I am, and if there is civilization nearby. I need help.

I have not climbed far when I hear voices nearby. They are still some distance away, but growing steadily nearer.

 _"I think the noise came from over here"_   I hear one voice say. It is a man, probably middle-aged, and he is speaking the language of my father. The language that no one in the world knows or has even heard of.

 _"Wait."_ the second voice says. _"Listen."_

There is a moment of silence. I hold my breath, trying to be as quiet as I can.

 _"Here, in this tree."_ the second voice speaks again.

"Is someone there?" the first speaker asks in English, though he has a distinct accent.

"We do not wish to harm you." The second man says. "Only to know that you are not a foe. There is no point in hiding; we know you are there. Who are you?"

They sound kind enough. Besides, I have no idea where I am and I need assistance. They could be villains...but I decide to risk it.

"My name is Harunir."

"Ah, that is a human voice. A young lad." The first speaker says.

"Come on down, boy." The second man says. "What are you doing in the middle of the woods?"

I clamber out of the tree. "I am lost."

I notice the clothing they are wearing immediately. My father's clothing. The costumes we wear. What is this place?

"You look quite bewildered, son." The first man says. He is tall, and has piercing blue eyes exactly like my father's. His hair is darker than my father's, although in many places it is turning grey. He has a very full beard. "My name is Arastor, and my companion is Arathorn chieftain of the Dunedain."

Arathorn looks younger than Arastor, but not by much. His features are similar, he has the same dark hair and blue eyes. Chieftain of the Dunedain...my father comes from the Dunedain. That is what he told us; they were often a feature in the stories he told.

"Where do you come from, Harunir?" Arathorn asked. "You have an Elven name, as is customary among my people. Yet I do not think that I know you."

I shrug. Wherever I come from, it will not make sense to these men. I do not understand it myself. How could I have been living in one place and then wake up here?

"It matters little." Arastor said. "We are on our way to the Hidden Valley. Will you accompany us? Or have you another destination? Do you need an escort?"

The Hidden Valley...another name I recognize. My father spoke often of the home of Lord Elrond.

"Rivendell is exactly where I want to go," I say. I think, I hope, Lord Elrond will be able to answer my questions.

 

**~Caliel~**

One moment my brother and I were hurrying to the oak tree to begin the festivities with our parents, and the next I am thrown to the ground by an unexpected earthquake. I sit up, rubbing my scrapped elbows. "Harunir? What was that?" 

He does not answer, because he is not beside me.

I look around in surprise. I am on a wide open plain, with rocks and boulders dotted about it. I gasp. How? Where? It is dark, and the stars are shining brightly overhead. Stars I have never seen before. Stars that look much closer to the earth than I remember.

I hear a snarl behind me and turn in surprise.

A horrifying creature is coming toward me. It is small and appears slimy. It walks on two legs like a man, but I am pretty sure it is anything other than human. It is saying something nasty in words that I do not understand.

I begin to cry. Where is Harunir? What am I doing in this strange place?

The creature has come quite close to me and raises its arm. I realize it has a sword-like object in its hand. A sword that is now coming down toward my head.

I shriek and duck under the blow.

The creature snarls something ugly that I don't understand and swings at me again. I side step the blow, and then I turn and run. I run and run and run.

At first, I can hear the creature following me. Eventually, however, it gives up. This does not surprise me. No one can keep up with my running. I feel a small smile welling up inside me. I love to run!

But where am I?

I stop running and draw deep breaths. My mind is racing, but I have no answers.

I want my daddy.

I sit down in the grass, wrapping my arms around my knees, and I cry.

It feels like I cry there in the grass forever. But then I hear someone approaching. I get up to run as fast as I can away from whoever it is, fearing it is another nasty creature like the other one. But it is a woman.

She looks very kind, and very beautiful. Her hair is dark and wavy and falls past her waist. She has a sweet smile on her face. She is dressed in beautiful clothing like the clothing mother wears for our festivities.

I do not know who she is, but I like her. I run to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, and I begin to cry again.

"There, there, sweetling." She whispers. She bends down to embrace me. "What is the matter, little one? How did you get lost out here?"

I cannot answer her because of my crying.

She scoops me into her arms and carries me a short distance. Then she sets me atop a horse that I did not see before. Swinging into the saddle behind me she sets off at a gallop.

"I will find where you belong, sweetling. Do not you worry."

"I want my daddy."

"I will find your parents, little one. Rest now."

 


	3. Family Revelations

**~Harunir~**

  
It takes two days for us to reach the Hidden Valley. It is better than my father said. His words have not done it justice. As we near the home of Lord Elrond we are greeted by two nearly identical Elves. They look just as father described them. The sons of Elrond.

"Nathlo!" One called out.

"Mae govannen." the other said.

"Who is your young friend, Arastor?" the first one asked.

"This is Harunir." Arastor says. "We found him lost in the woods east of here. He was journeying here to seek audience with your father. I believe he has some questions that he desires answered, though he has not put those questions to us."

"Harunir?" one of the elves questioned. "That is an Elven name."

Arastor turned to me, "Harunir, this is Elrohir and Elladan, the sons of Lord Elrond."

I bowed in the fashion my father taught me. "I am your humble servant."

"If you will excuse me," Arathorn bowed, "I wish to see my son."

"Aragorn is in Arwen's care." Elrohir said.

"Our sister returned to this house only two days ago," Elladan added, "Bringing with her a young girl who was lost."

The Elves have my rapt attention. Could they be speaking of Caliel?

"She also had an Elven name, though she is human and does not appear to be a descendant of the Dunedain." Elrohir said.

Arathorn turned and began to walk away in search of his son.

I turn to Elrond's sons. "Caliel."

Now I have _their_  full attention.

"Yes, that is the young girl that was found." Elrohir says.

"Do you know her, son?" Elladan asks.

"She is my sister. Can I see her?"

"Of course!" Elladan turned and cupped a hand to his mouth. "Arathorn! Take this lad with you. His sister is also with Arwen."

I hurry after Arathorn and he leads me through Rivendell.

 

**~Caliel~**

  
Arwen has baby Aragorn on her lap and she is singing to him, a song my father sings to me. She is sitting on a bench under a weeping willow, and I am on the ground leaning against her knee.

Before her song is finished we hear footsteps approaching and she stops to look up. There is a man approaching, a man that looks a little bit like my father. And behind him is....

"Harunir!" I leap up from my place at Arwen's knee and run to my brother. I fling myself into his arms. "Where did you go? Why weren't you with me? Where have you been these last two days? Can you believe where we are? We're in Daddy's stories! I told you they were true."

Harunir is hugging me in return, which does not always happen. When he releases me from the hug, he bends down so his face is level to mine. "Are you okay, Caliel?"

"I am fine. No injuries. But can you believe it, Harunir? Daddy's stories!"

"Yes, I know."

I turn and drag Harunir to Arwen. She has relinquished the baby to his father, and they are sitting together on the bench. "Arwen, this is my brother Harunir!"

"Ah, there you see? He was not harmed as you feared."

I turn to Harunir to explain. "You weren't with me and there was this awful creature that Arwen said was an orc and it was terrifying! I thought maybe you'd been hurt by an orc too."

"Were you hurt?" Harunir asks.

"No. Arwen saved me."

Arwen laughed. "On the contrary, you had far outrun the creature when I found you. Your sister has been telling me of your father's stories, Harunir. I find them most interesting."

"What has she told you?" Harunir asks. He sounds suspicious. He sounds like that a lot.

"That your father claims to be of the Dunedain."

Arathorn looks up sharply at that.

"And that he told you all about the Rangers, and also of my family and those who live in Rivendell."

"He told us of other people to!" I say excitedly. "About the Hobbits and the Dwarves and all sorts of people."

"Your father claims to be of my people?" Arathorn asked Harunir.

My brother shrugs.

I sigh.

Harunir looks at me and I try to glare at him. His eyes begin to twinkle like he's laughing at me, but I accomplished my purpose because he turns back to Arathorn. "Yes, my father did say that he came from the Dunedain. There was no proof where we come from that any of my father's stories were true."

"You do not believe your father." Arathorn said.

"I believe my father!" I pipe up. "You are a Ranger, aren't you? You look like our Dad."

"What is your father's name?" Arathorn asked.

I hadn't thought to tell Arwen Daddy's name in the two days I've been here. Apparently Harunir never told his friend Arathorn either.

"Nanor." I sing. "His name is Nanor."

Arwen puts a hand on Arathorn's arm even as he breathes in sharply. I have never seen a grown up so surprised.

Finally, Arathorn speaks. "Nanor? Are you sure of this?"

"Of course I know my Daddy's name." I giggle.

Arathorn looks at Harunir. "Did you not recognize our traveling companion?"

"I'd never met either of you before."

"But your father, if he told you stories of his family, did he not speak of Arastor?"

Harunir shook his head.

I cross my arms and stamp my foot. "Harunir, do you never pay attention? Daddy _has_  spoken of Arastor."

Harunir looks surprised. "Has he?"

"Yes, he's the brother of Arador the Cheiftain of the Dunedain. But Arwen says Arador is dead now and that Arathorn is the leader of the Dunedain." I look at my brother's companion, proud of my knowledge.

He smiles slightly. "Is that all you know, Caliel?"

"Um...yes? Is there something I'm forgetting?"

Arthorn looks down at the child in his arms and sighs. "Did your father not tell you then?"

"Tell us what?" Harunir is getting impatient.

"Arastor had a son. Only one son. A son who disappeared decades ago. His son's name was Nanor."

 

**~Harunir~**

  
I stare at Arathorn in disbelief. It must be a different Nanor. But Caliel is jumping up and down. "Harunir! You've met grandfather! Oh isn't this exciting?"

"Where is your father?" Arathorn asks.

"I don't know." I say. "He was not with Caliel and I when we came to this place."

"But he is alive?" Arathorn asks.

"Yes, of course he's alive." Caliel laughs. "Did you know him? Before he came to live in England, I mean."

"I do not know what this place is you speak of." Arathorn says, "But I did know Nanor. We are cousins, for my father was Arador."

Caliel claps her hands and runs over to kiss his cheek. "That makes us family!"

"Yes, child, it does." Arathorn turns to me, a smile in his eyes due to Caliel's antics. "You must go to Arastor. Tell him who you are. Give him news of his son."

I sigh. I don't even know that Arastor is actually my grandfather. I don't remember all the things that Caliel was talking about.

But Caliel is grabbing my hand and dragging me away. "Show me the way, Harunir. Oh! We get to meet our grandfather! Isn't this fun?"

As Caliel drags me off I can just make out Arwen speaking to Arathorn. "Did she say she came from England? Is that not the land Edmund came from?"

"I do not know," came Arathorn's response.

 


	4. More Worlds Than One

**~Harunir~**

  
I am confused by Arwen's comment to Arathorn. Has she heard of England? Who is Edmund? But I have no time to think over this as Caliel drags me through Rivendell. I have never been here before, and am not sure where Arastor has gone. But Caliel has no qualms running up to every Elf we pass and asking where he is.

"Oh, Harunir, aren't you excited?"

"I am not sure that Arastor really is our grandfather, Caliel."

"Of course he is! He had a son named Nanor."

"Did father ever say that his father's name was Arastor?"

"I don't remember." Caliel pouted. "Why don't you remember? Why do I have to know everything?"

"You do not have to know everything, Caliel. I am sorry if I have upset you. This whole place is strange; it shouldn't be real."

"But isn't it exciting that it's real? Aren't you happy?"

"I don't know, Caliel." I sigh.

Eventually we find Arastor in the main library with Elrond's sons.

"Ah, young Harunir," Arastor greets me as we enter, "Is this your sister?"

"Yes, sir. This is Caliel."

Caliel darts away from me and straight into Arastor's lap where he is sitting on a divan.

"Well hello, child." Arastor laughs.

"Hi." Caliel giggles. "We're supposed to tell you that our father's name is Nanor and that he is probably your long lost son."

All of the colour has drained from Arastor's face. Caliel gasps and puts her small hands on either side of his face. "Are you okay?"

Arastor turns to look deeply into her eyes. Slowly, tears begin to slide from his eyes down his cheek, running over Caliel's fingers. "Your father is Nanor?" he asks softly, turning to me.

"I am not sure," I say. "Our father's name is Nanor, yes. But I don't remember him ever saying his father's name was Arastor."

"But he did talk about you!" Caliel added. "He told us about you and Arador and the Dunedain."

Arastor still looks stunned. I have never seen a grown man so upset. It frightens me.

Caliel is wiping his tears away. "It's okay. He's alive and now you have two grandchildren, so that's happy!"

He suddenly wraps Caliel in a tight hug. "Yes, child. That is happy indeed."

Elrond's sons have been quietly watching this encounter, but now Elrohir speaks. "If I may ask, Harunir, how exactly did you find yourself in this world?"

"I don't know."

"It just happened all of sudden." Caliel piped up. "We were home and then we weren't."

"That is as I suspected." Elrohir said. "I believe I know exactly what happened."

"What happened?" I ask.

"We have other friends who have experienced this phenomenon." Elladan says

"What phenomenon?" I demand.

"Traveling between worlds, by magic, without any indication beforehand that that is what is going to take place," Elrohir says.

"Between worlds?" I ask.

"Yes," Elladan replies "We have recently become aware of the fact that there are many worlds besides our own, worlds that can only be reached by magic. Travel between worlds is sometimes unexpected."

"This is what we believe happened to you," Elrohir adds, "and quite possibly what happened to Nanor all those years ago. That would explain his unusual disappearance."

"About a hundred and fifty years ago we had friends who came from another world," Elladan explains, "and they taught us all that we know of other worlds."

"Which in truth, is not a lot," Elrohir adds.

"Has your father come to this world?" Arastor asks. "Is my son here?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I've been with you since the first moment I arrived in this world. And Caliel has been here with the Elves."

"But they could be somewhere," Caliel says. "Mom and Dad...they could be here. Harunir and I didn't show up in the same place, so maybe they showed up somewhere else."

"That is likely," Elrohir says.

"That is indeed how it happened to our friends before," Elladan adds. "They were in all corners of Middle-Earth when they arrived."

"We must search for them," Arastor says. "I will arrange it with Arathorn. We will begin a methodical search for my son and his wife."

"I would suggest searching first in those places where our friends came into Middle-Earth before," Elrohir says.

"Edmund came here," Elladan adds, "and since both Harunir and Caliel were nearby that seems to suggest that there are specific places in Middle-Earth that are likely to be portals between worlds."

"Lucy was in the Woodland Realm, Eustace in the Shire," Elrohir is thinking out loud. "I am not sure where the other two came into Middle-Earth. It was in the south, was it not? Gondor or Rohan, perhaps?"

"I will scour all of Middle-Earth if necessary," Arastor says, "But I will find my son."

 


	5. Home At Last

**~Caliel~**

  
Grandfather went to talk to Arathorn immediately, and Harunir and I followed. I was holding grandfather's hand the whole way, but Harunir kept his distance. I don't know why. Grandfather and Arathorn started making plans to search for our parents. We met a lot more of the Dunedain during all the discussions. When evening finally came and we ate dinner, Harunir and I got to eat with Elrond's family and some of the Dunedain. Grandfather, Arathorn, and couple others. I sat between Arwen and grandfather.

"We grew up on the stories of other worlds, the stories of Lucy and her family," grandfather said. "They had disappeared from Middle-Earth some sixty-five years before I was born. I never imagined that could be the explanation for my son's disappearance."

"From the little we learned from the Pevensie family," Elrond said, "We did not know that travel was both ways. They seemed to be able to get into many worlds, but their friends from those worlds never made it into theirs."

"Lucy disappeared while in the Blue Mountains, if I recall," Elrohir said. "That might be another place to look for Nanor and his wife."

"We are going to begin our search in the Shire," grandfather said, "and then perhaps some of us will go to the Blue Mountains while the others travel southwards through Rohan and Gondor."

"Do I get to come?" I ask.

"I would not let you out of my sight, Caliel," grandfather said, "But the road may be dangerous. I think it would be wiser to keep you here in the care of Elrond."

"Okay."

 

**~Harunir~**

 

Caliel agreed to Arastor's wish that she remain in Rivendell, but the pout never left her face throughout dinner.

In the days that followed, preparations were made for our departure. Arastor and Arathorn insisted I travel with them. I would much rather have remained with Caliel.

Within a week's time of arriving in Rivendell, we set out. It is strange to think that only ten days ago I was avoiding our Midsummer's celebrations. Now I'm riding a horse through Middle-Earth surrounded by upwards of thirty men who all somewhat resemble my father. I still can hardly believe that Middle-Earth is real, or that Arastor is, in fact, my grandfather.

We travel for a couple weeks, looking for any sign of Mom and Dad, and asking everyone we meet on the road if they have seen or heard of them. We find nothing.

It isn't long before we enter the Shire. Such a strange little place. The fat little people wandering around with bright smiles shouting hello and offering us food. No one has seen or heard of my parents, but as soon as we started asking questions the Halflings had questions of their own. They were eager to know if we had any news of someone named Eustace. Of course we don't have any news, but that didn't deter them from asking four hundred times if we had.

We set off on our way and were leaving the Shire behind us on our way to the Blue Mountains when a galloping horse overtook us from behind. It was an elf I hadn't met yet.

"Arastor! Arathorn! Your search is over. Come back to Rivendell."

"Have you found my son, Glorfindel?" Arastor asked eagerly.

"He found us, mellon." the Elf replied. "It was not many days after your departure that he arrived in Rivendell with his wife Anne."

"Then we must make haste!" Arastor said.

And make haste we did. I hadn't done a lot of riding in England, although I had done some, so I was wholly unprepared for the wild pace with which we returned to Rivendell.

Despite our haste it still took us two weeks to get there.

 

**~Caliel~**

  
I missed Harunir when he left with the search party, and I missed grandfather too. But Arwen kept me company nearly every hour of the day. She is such a fun lady! And we got to play with little Aragorn a lot too. I want a baby brother now. Or maybe I'll just steal Aragorn.

Harunir has been gone for almost a week. I am sitting in a little garden, one of the many that Rivendell is blessed with, entertaining Aragorn. He is laying on a blanket spread on the grass in front of me. Arwen is seated behind me and is braiding my hair as she tells me the tales of Lucy the Valiant, friend of Elves and Dwarves alike.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Caliel!"

"Mom?" I look around, and see her running toward me down the stone path. I leap up and run to her. "Mom!"

"Hush, Caliel, my love. Don't cry. I am here now, little one."

I soon feel my father's arms wrapped around my mother and myself. I look up. "We found your family, Daddy."

"I know."

"I met grandfather. I like him! He's very sad though. He misses you. He took a whole bunch of other people who must be related to us somehow because they all look like you at least a little bit, and they went out to find you. Harunir went with them."

My father laughs. "I have missed this exuberance. It has not been long that we have been separated, and yet it was too long a time." He kisses my forehead. "Elrond informed me of the Dunedain's search party. He has sent a messenger to bring them back."

"Oh Daddy, isn't this fun? We're in your stories!"

"Yes, my daughter. We're home, at last."

It feels like forever before the search party returns. It takes them weeks. Daddy has been taking me and Mom around Rivendell and telling us the history in his own way, which is a little different than Arwen's account. Everything looks different when he shows it to us than when the Elves showed it to me. It's so much more wonderful seeing it with Daddy.

The day that the search party returned, Daddy cried. He ran to embrace grandfather before he'd even had time to dismount from his horse.

"My son, my son," grandfather kept saying over and over again. Everyone was crying. 

"You've come home, at last." I'd never seen grandfather smile so brightly. "We must celebrate. I will insist Lord Elrond throws a feast." grandfather brushed a hand gently down my Daddy's cheek. "You have grown so much older since I saw you last. So many years I have missed."

"We have all our future together, father."

"Yes, now that you are home again. And such a beautiful family you have, Nanor. I look forward to watching your children grow up."

 


	6. Arwen's Proposal

**~Harunir~**

  
My father's return to Middle-Earth is apparently a very big deal. The feast that the Elves held for us was massive. I have never seen so much food, or so many people gathered into one room to eat together. I have also never witnessed so many grown-ups crying. All the Dunedain seemed deeply moved by my father's return. When the meal was over, Lord Elrond led everyone to the Hall of Fires and people began to tell stories and to sing. I found that somewhat strange.

Father stayed beside Arastor...grandfather...the whole evening. Mom stayed with him. The Dunedain had many questions for Dad, about his life in our world, in England.  
It was not long before the subject of England brought stories to people's minds and soon the Elves were telling the tales of the Pevensies' adventures in Middle-Earth and Narnia.

 

**~Caliel~**

  
I sat by Mom's side as grandfather and Daddy talked. Grandfather had so many questions! And then when the stories began, the stories about the Pevensies, Dad and Mom had lots of questions, the biggest one being, "Where in England were the Pevensies from?" The Elves didn't know the answer to that question. Mom wanted to know who the Pevensies parents were, but the Elves didn't know the answer to that question either.

"I know a Pevensie," Mom says. "Adam Pevensie married my sister Helen two years before I ran away with Nanor. I haven't seen or heard from my family since my marriage to Nanor, but I wonder if these Pevensies are related to my brother-in-law somehow."

Arwen's brothers had a lot to say about Edmund Pevensie. They really enjoyed telling his story. It is so strange to think that they knew him. I know that the Elves are immortal and so they are all really old...but the Pevensies haven't been seen in Middle-Earth for nearly two hundred years according the the Elves!

There were a lot of stories told, not all of them about the Pevensies. I liked listening to Glorfindel tell tales of his own adventures...he sure has done a lot of interesting things!

 

**~Harunir~**

It is early in the morning. Dawn is just approaching, the birds have not yet started singing. Many of the Elves are singing though. I pull on my boots and strap on my sword belt. I am running late, I need to hurry.

We have been living in Rivendell for a month. In that time, Arathorn and Arastor--grandfather--have taken it upon themselves to teach me the ways of sword fighting and archery and other forms of combat. Father had already been teaching me when we lived in England (which feels like years ago now), but I was not much interested in his training back then. In this place, however, it is necessary.

I pull on my cloak, grab my pack, and head towards the courtyard at the entrance to Rivendell. Most of the company are already there.

"Harunir! There you are." My father claps my shoulder. "I was afraid you had slept late and would not be ready."

"I'm ready."

The Dunedain are returning to the wilderness. They, or I should say _we_ , patrol the northern lands far to the east and west of Rivendell keeping travelers on the road safe as well as patrolling the borders of the Shire. Father used to do this before he came to England. Now, I am going to do it too. Caliel and mother will be staying in Rivendell for now. There are settlements where the Rangers live, but father wants Mom and Caliel in Rivendell because it is safer. We aren't accustomed to this life yet, which I think is why he is extra worried about Mom and Caliel.

 

**~Caliel~**

I dart out of bed and hurry to dress as soon as I wake up. I want to see Daddy and Harunir and grandfather before they leave!

Mom soon enters my room. "There is no need to rush, Caliel. They have already gone."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"They departed nearly two hours ago, my love. I was not going to wake you so early. You said your farewells last night; that will have to be enough for you."

"Has Arwen gone?"

"Not yet. She will be leaving after breakfast, I believe." My mom has a small sparkle in her eye as she says this, but I don't know why.

"Is she taking breakfast in her room?"

"I imagine so."

I race out of my room and down the hall.

"Caliel! Aren't you going to eat your own breakfast?"

I am already too far for Mom to be able to see me. I dart through hallways and down passageways until I come to Arwen's apartments. There is a Elf maiden standing outside the door to her apartments.

"Good morning, Thandwen! Is Arwen in?"

"Yes, she is, Caliel." Thandwen moves aside and opens the door. "Arwen, you have company!"

I find Arwen on her balcony overlooking a waterfall and a garden. I could reach out and put my hand into the waterfall if I wished. I have done so on more than one occasion.

"Good morning, Caliel. How are you today?"

"I didn't get up in time to see my family off."

"And you are disappointed by this, I presume. You did tell your brother and father goodbye last night, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. But I wanted to see them one more time."

"I understand, Caliel. Perhaps I can lessen your gloom?"

"I doubt it. You're leaving today too!"

"Yes, I am. I have asked my father if I may take a companion with me to my grandmother's realm."

"Thandwen will go with you, won't she? And your other handmaiden, Cellingwen."

Arwen laughed. "Yes, of course. But I have asked if I may take a special visitor to Lothlorien. My father has agreed, and I have only just this morning spoken to my potential companion's mother to gain her approval as well."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Caliel. What do you say? Will you come with me?"

"To Lothlorien?"

"Yes," Arwen laughed again.

"Oh that would be so much fun! I'd love to come! Will I be leaving with you today?"

"Yes, Caliel. As soon as we have eaten and you have packed, we will be on our way."

"Hurrah! How long will we be in Lothlorien?"

"I do not know, Caliel. My visits there are often long, but you may return to Rivendell before me if you so wish. Now, let us have some breakfast, for I would guess that you left your room in a hurry this morning and have not had your nourishment yet."

 


	7. Glowing Glorfindel

**~Caliel~**

  
Mom helped me pack and kept kissing my forehead and telling me she loved me. I think she's worried I might disappear; but she seems happy that I get to go with Arwen.

With my travel clothes on and my pack slung over my shoulder, I head down to the courtyard outside of Elrond's private home to meet Arwen. She is already there, with Thandwen and Cellingwen. Glorfindel is entering the courtyard as I approach, and he is leading five horses.

"Young Caliel!" He calls out cheerfully, "Good morning! It is beautiful weather to begin our journey, is it not?"

"Yes, Sir, it is."

"Call me Glorfindel, Caliel, not sir," he laughs.

Mom gives me another hug. "I don't know how long you will be staying in Lothlorien, my darling. Please, write to me often."

"Okay! I can do that. Oh! I could write to you in Daddy's language, can't I?"

"It is actually the language of the Elves, not your father," Mom says, "But yes, you can write to me in Sindarin."

"I might need some help. I don't remember everything."

"Well you will be surrounded by Elves," Arwen says, standing behind me and placing her hands on my shoulders. "and we would be quite willing to help you. Do not worry, Anne. I will look after your daughter."

I think Mom is crying as Glorfindel helps me onto the horse I am going to ride to Lothlorien. But I can barely contain my excitement!

"Daddy never visited Lothlorien," I tell Arwen as we set out from Rivendell. "What is it like?"

"It is a beautiful, wonderful place of rest and peace and joy."

"That's what Rivendell is," I say, "Tell me something else."

"It is similar to Rivendell," Arwen laughs, "But it is so different. The homes are built up in the trees and there are magnificent winding staircases all over the forest leading up to the platforms and houses in the branches. There are streams running through it, and light seems to emanate from the forest itself. This, however, is more due to my grandmother than to the trees."

"Your grandmother Galadriel?"

"Yes. She is the Lady of the Wood. I think you will greatly enjoy her company, Caliel."

We rode for several days through gloriously beautiful countryside. In the evenings when we made camp Glorfindel would sit a small distance away from the rest of us. I noticed right away the first night that he glowed. He wasn't bright and shining, but as the sun went down there was a faint light that seemed to come right off of his skin. It was the strangest and most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I didn't talk to him about it though, not then. But I did later.

We'd been traveling together for five days, and in the mornings we would be riding along under the shadow of the Mountains. I noticed then that Glorfindel was still glowing. And then later in the day, when the Mountains were casting their shadows on the other side where we could not see them, we happened to ride beside a few trees and as the shadow passed over Glorfindel,

"Glorfindel!"

He turned around with a look of surprise, "What is the matter, Caliel?"

"You're still glowing! It's harder to see in the daylight, but you're still glowing!"

There was a moment of silence among my traveling companions, and then Glorfindel began to laugh. And he did not stop laughing for quite some time.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh, Caliel," Glorfindel shook his head, "It has been so long since anyone has remarked upon my 'glowing' I had begun to forget about it myself."

"Why do you glow, Glorfindel?"

"To make a very long story short," Glorfindel's face became very serious, but his eyes were dancing so that I knew he was teasing me, "I died."

I pulled my mount to a sudden stop in surprise. "You...died? You're not serious! You can't be dead."

"I am dead no longer, that is true. But I did indeed die, Caliel. Many, many years ago. In an Age long gone."

"Then why are you still alive?"

"I was brought back, Caliel."

"Why? Does that happen a lot in Middle-Earth? Can people just come back to life?"

"No, people do not generally come back to life. But I was given a special task; the care of Middle-Earth. I returned to Middle-Earth in the Second Age, and have been watching over it since that time."

"But I thought the wizards were supposed to do that," I say. "You're confusing me."

"The wizards do indeed look after Middle-Earth, but they are not the only beings in the world charged with that task."

I stare at my friend curiously. "How did you die?"

"In a fight with a balrog."

"Really? You fought a balrog? Were you terrified? Did you kill it?"

"The balrog did die, Caliel, but he managed to bring me down despite this. To tell you the truth, we were on a cliff and as he fell he pulled me down by my hair. Not the most glorious way to die, is it?"

I giggle, "That would make an epic ballad. The Elf whose hair was too long, the Elf whose hair caused his death....what would we call it? The True Bane of an Elf--His Hair."

Glorfindel laughed, "Ah, Caliel, the joy you bring to this world. I am deeply grateful to know you, however short our acquaintance has been."

 


	8. Adjustment

**~Caliel~**

  
We made it to Lothlorien! "Arwen, look! The trees, and the flowers!"

"I know, Caliel," Arwen smiled. "It is beautiful, as I told you it would be."

"Where's your grandmother? I want to meet her!"

"Then come along. We have a ways to go yet, before we reach Caras Galadhon."

It had grown colder in our travels, and had even snowed twice (a very light snow) but now that we were in Lothlorien the cold seemed to melt away.

When Arwen led me up the winding stairs to the higher levels where the Lady of the Wood resided, I could not contain my excitment. I don't think anyone could when faced with such a prospect. I was skipping up the stairs and Arwen laughed and called me back to her more than once.

"How will I face your mother, Caliel, if you were to tumble off the stairs and break your neck from the fall?"

"Well then you ought to build rails. Besides, I won't be falling!"

When we finally reached the platform that Arwen indicated we were to stay on, I darted forward in anticipation of the delights to come. I was unaware that there was a hole in the very center of the platform...

"Caliel!" I heard Arwen call out from behind me. But I hardly registered her voice...all I knew was that I was falling.

And then with a jerk, I stopped midair. My arm felt like it had been wrenched right off of my body.

"Easy," Glorfindel said softly as he pulled me back onto the platform.

"You broke my arm!"

"I saved your life!" he responded with a laugh. "And your arm is not broken, child." So saying, he layed his hands on my shoulder, where it hurt the most, and closed his eyes concentrating. He was almost half whispering something, but I couldn't catch the words. However that may be, the pain in my arm lessened until is disappeared.

"There now. All is well."

"Thanks, Glorfindel."

"Such impetuosity." A new voice spoke. It was calm and clear and, I thought, filled with silver bells and laughter. "Reminds me of another young one who played here often in her youth."

Arwen laughed. "I do not remember ever taking a tumble from the treetops."

"Perhaps not," Galadriel conceded. "Yet you did many other reckless things in those early years."

Galadriel and Arwen embraced, and then the great lady turned to me, bending slightly so our eyes were level to one another. "I have heard much of you, young Caliel. You are most welcome to my home."

"Thank you!"

"Your family intrigues me. I have known others who traveled to our world, but they were not originally from this world. This is a matter I wish to study. But you need not be suffered to study it with me. I expect you will be busy exploring the wonders my realm has to offer in the days to come."

"I hope so! There's so much I want to see."

Galadriel turned to Glorfindel. "It has been some time since you have graced us with your presence. You are also most welcome, mellon nin."

 

**~Harunir~**

  
When we first left Rivendell, which feels like ages ago, the weather was decent. We spent a lot of time on the road, sleeping on the hard ground, waking very early in the mornings. Every day father and Arastor--grandfather--continued my training. According to Arastor, I am far lacking in the skills I ought to have by now. Apparently my father was remiss in his duty. Which is hardly his fault. There were no orcs to hunt down in England.

This last week we have spent patrolling the borders of the Shire. In the whole month since have been gone from Rivendell, not much has happened. We wander the wilderness, and though it seems aimless to me, the others appear to know exactly where we are going and why. There have been no orcs, or any other disturbances yet.

In the last week the weather has been turning colder. This night, as I sit by the glowing embers of our dying fire with my cloak wrapped tightly around my shoulders, I cannot help but shiver.

"The cold has come a little early this year," Arathorn commented.

"We must keep an eye on the northern border of the Shire. That is where the wolves will come from if the cold is harsh enough this winter." my father said.

He has adjusted to being back here as though he never left. I am not sure I am adjusting at all. I am learning many things, and becoming decently skilled with a sword and a fair shot with a bow. My back has stopped aching quite as much from sleeping on the ground, and I am beginning to find it easier to wake so early in the morning.

But this place is still weird. I still wish I was home, in England. I do not understand this idea of traveling between worlds, nor do I like it. It is dangerous. Caliel could have come here all alone, without the rest of us, and been killed. Or she could suddenly return to England, without the rest of us, and have a horrid time there.

And though it has been proved to me, I still do not know what to think of my family. My grandfather, my cousins and uncles...it is too strange. They are very much like my father and much about him begins to make sense as I get to know these Rangers. But they are like nothing that I understood in England.

My family has always consisted of only my parents and my sister. Father had no family to speak of (which makes sense now) and mother never spoke of the family she had left behind when she ran away to marry my father. It was always just the four of us. But now there are several hundred of us and we're all a close knit bunch. Or at least, they are. They try to include me in this close knit family circle, but I am not yet sure that I wish to be a part of it.

 


	9. Unlikely Death

**~Caliel~**

I am sitting on the edge of a fountain, splashing one hand in the water. Arwen is seated behind me, braiding me hair.

"Have you written to your mother of late, Caliel?"

"I wrote a letter to her yesterday, and I gave it to Lady Galadriel."

"I am glad. It was very hard for her to let you go, little one. I have no doubt she is missing you a great deal."

"I miss her too. But everything here is so exciting!"

"You have no wish to return home yet?"

"None. These past two months have been too much fun for me to wish to leave Lothlorien in a hurry."

"I do understand that," Arwen laughed. "Yet spring is upon us, and traveling is once more a viable option. Your mother may begin to look for your return."

"She said I could stay as long as I wanted!"

"Yes, she did. But I would hazard a guess and say that in her mother's heart she longs for your return sooner than she might wish to say."

I sigh. Arwen is probably right. And I do miss Mom. I have rarely been without my mother before, or my father or Harunir for that matter. I miss all three of them. But Lothlorien is so amazing, I have no wish to leave! And Glorfindel and Arwen have no plans to leave yet, so why should I? I love being with both of them!

 

**~Harunir~**

There is a rock poking into my back in a most unnatural manner, but I don't move a muscle. It is barely dawn. We will have to get up soon. But the minute one person in the camp stirs, everyone gets up almost immediately. I refuse to be the one to make the train start rolling, despite the rock in my back. Funny, I don't remember there being a rock under me when I went to sleep last night.

I can see Duilin a short distance away to my right, on watch. He will begin to wake us up soon, if someone does not start moving.

I close my eyes, trying to enjoy these last few moments of rest before we begin another day. Thankfully, it is no longer as cold as it has been recently. Nights are still cool, of course. But not as bad as a month ago. Fair weather is upon us.

Suddenly my eyes are wide open. Duilin has shouted a sharp warning to all of us. An enemy is approaching swiftly. Many in our company were already awake, as I was, and roll to their feet instantly. My sword is already in my hand as I turn in the direction Duilin indicates. Those who were still sleeping when the warning call came are slower, but not by much.

We are not caught unawares when the orcs descend.

Yet there are a great deal of them, and I am immensely grateful for my recent training as the fight drags on.

I bring my sword up to block the oncoming blow of my opponent, and when the blades pause midair as they meet, I put a solid boot to the foul thing's chest. Having knocked him off his feet, I have no difficulty finishing him off. Yet as soon as I have dealt with him, there is another orc before me.

I am busy about my own fights, but not so much that I am not aware of my surroundings. Arathorn has drilled it into my head time and time again that I have to always be on guard for any enemy trying to catch me unawares, and more importantly need to be aware of impending danger for my comrades. We are a team, and we must look after one another. However, I can easily tell that the others are in fact looking after me, every one of them. I am the youngest of the party, I am also the least skilled by far. I feel a tinge of frustration that they do not trust me yet to take care of myself, let alone to look after them. But I know that they are right. I am not yet as skilled as I ought to be.

The knife blade that just entered my forearm proves this to be true. Giving the orc who dealt that blow a whack to the face with the pummel of my sword, I turn quickly to face him and hope the cut in my arm isn't too deep or serious. I'm going to get scolded for this, I'm sure.

My thoughts turn away from myself in an instant when I see Arathorn fall. He has crumpled to the ground. I stand still in shock.

Grandfather has moved to stand over him, and my father is there as well. I still have not moved. Arathorn isn't getting up. He's curling into himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. The look on his face is pure agony.

I feel the orc's blade slash through my shoulder, and I am jolted back to my immediate reality. I am in danger. I need to deal with the orcs in the immediate vicinity and not be distracted by anything else. Not even by a very wounded Arathorn.

When the battle is finally over and I am able to make my way over to our fallen leader, where I notice almost everyone in our party has gathered, I am exhausted. Arathorn is still lying on the ground. Grandfather is kneeling beside him, speaking softly.

"Will he be alright?" I hear my father ask. I can hardly believe such a question. Of course he'll be alright. He's Arathorn.

But then my grandfather looks up. "He is beyond help."

There are soft murmurs of grief among my companions. I stare silently, disbelieving. It wasn't possible. Arathorn couldn't die. He was one of the best fighters I'd ever encountered in my life! If anything, I should be the one dying. I'm the weakest link. Not Arathorn.

But within minutes, Arathorn has indeed died.

I'm in shock.

Grandfather has tended to my various wounds, but he left out the usual scolding. We're all depressed this morning, and well we should be.

Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dunedain, has died.

 


	10. Learning

**~Harunir~**

I am standing on the balcony that is connected to my room in Rivendell, looking down at the gardens below me. Gilraen is there, seated on a stone bench, her son in her lap. She is crying.

It has been a week since Arathorn died. Aragorn, that little boy in Gilraen's lap, is by rights the Chieftain of the Rangers now. But he is far too young for that responsibility yet. So for now, Grandfather has taken over. I feel sorry for the boy. And I still feel a deep sadness at the loss of Arathorn. I had only known him for three months or so, but that was long enough to have counted him a friend.

"Harunir, are you ready?" my father calls to me from somewhere behind me.

I cannot help but let out a sigh. I am not ready. Arathorn was not just a friend I lost. He was the first death I have witnessed in person, and he was the first loved one I have ever lost. 

I clench my fists, willing the tears to stop. I hate that my throat is tightening and my vision blurring. I am almost a man. I shouldn't be so...

but it's no use. I let myself drop to my knees, leaning my head against the railing at the edge of the balcony. 

My mother soon appears, seating herself beside me and wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder. "I am sorry this had to happen, Harunir. I am sorry Arathorn died, sorry my young son had to witness it, sorry Aragorn lost his father..."

I want to crawl into her lap and never leave, and I am ashamed of my feelings.

"It's okay to be hurt, Harunir. It's okay to cry, to grieve. He was a friend, and he is gone. He was also your first true encounter with death. No one will judge you for grieving. Even your father has cried. Many of the Rangers have. There is no shame in grief."

"I do not think I am ready to go back out in the wilderness."

"Then don't, child." She kisses my forehead. "Tell your father you need more time to grieve; to rest."

"No one else is staying behind." I clench my fists again.

"No one else had a different childhood. You weren't raised for this life, Harunir. It will take time for you to be as tough as they are. I wouldn't want you to be hurting, Harunir. Give yourself time to heal."

"Have they healed? All of them? In one week?"

"No, of course not. But they are more accustomed to this. They won't shame you for staying behind though. I promise you, they will not."

I don't respond.

"I will tell your father, Harunir. It will be okay. It may take time, but it will be okay."

 

**~Caliel~**

My fingers are trembling, and as I try to nock the arrow in my hand to the bowstring, it drops out of my hand. I laugh. "This is not working well."

"Do not be so nervous, mellon nin," Glorfindel responds. He picks the arrow up and hands it to me. Then he places his hands over mine, guiding them. Together, we nock the arrow and raise it to my cheek. 

"Careful," Glorfindel says softly, "Take a deep breath. There is no rush. Keep yourself steady as you take aim. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Then let it go,"

The sound the arrow makes as it cuts into the wooden target is very satisfying.

"Well done," Glorfindel laughs. "Bulls-eye."

"Only because you helped me. Let's do it agian, but this time I want to see if I can do it myself."

"Your wish is my command."

"Is that so? Well when we finish here I want to take a ride down the river in those lovely little boats we saw yesterday."

"If that is what you want, Caliel, I will see it done."

"You're the best, Glorfindel."

"Yes, I am aware of that fact."

I laugh. "You're also very arrogant."

Glorfindel pretends to look shocked. "I was merely agreeing with the statement you had already made about me."

I shake my head. "Focus, Glorfindel. You're teaching me archery right now. We'll focus on your lesson in humility later."

 


	11. Mother's Love

**~Harunir~**

I am seated on the floor in Gilraen's apartments. She is absent, but I am looking after her son Aragorn. Or rather, Estel, as Elrond has now declared we call him by that name instead. Estel takes a few toddling steps toward me before his legs wobble and he unceremoniously plops down on the floor.

Estel giggles, and I have a hard time not returning his smile. He is like Caliel in some respects. He makes people happy. Granted, he's only two years old. Most children of his age are good at making people happy.

It has been a week since my father, grandfather, and the rest of the Dunedain returned to the wild. They were kind, and fortunately my mother was right and I did not feel judged by them. But I do feel like a bit of a failure. I was not able to handle this life. I think that makes my father sad.

Estel is on his feet again, stumbling towards me. With his last step his falls forward into my arms, laughter on his lips.

"Estel fall down!" he declares triumphantly. He loves his new name, and has taken up using it faster than the rest of us.

"Yes, you did fall down."

"Estel fly!"

I scoop him up into my arms and stand. Then I hold him out from my body and slowly spin in a circle. Estel's laughter fills up the room again.

"Fly fast!"

I spin in a slightly faster circle, but not too fast. I once dropped Caliel doing this same manouver when she was this small. I won't make that mistake again. I am extra careful with Estel as I spin him around.

I miss Caliel. I do wonder what she is up to with Arwen in Lothlorien, and when she will return. It has been over four months since we parted. We have never been apart so long. I wonder how my mother is handling this. She appears to be fine. But having father gone all the time, and Caliel off visiting Lothlorien...it has to be hard for her. Perhaps it is a blessing after all, that I stayed behind in Rivendell.

"Fly!" Estel says loudly; he is not pleased that I stopped spinning. So I begin to spin him around again and his laughter lights up the room.

His mother enters. She watches me spinning Estel for a moment before a small smile touches her face. "What is this? My son, flying? What a feat! Such special powers you have, little one."

She takes Estel from my arms.

"I used to do that with Caliel. She always loved it, so I thought I'd show Estel."

"Thank you, Harunir. It does my heart good to see him smiling."

"Estel smile!" the boy piped up, grinning broadly. "Keep smile!"

"Yes, little one, you keep smiling." Gilraen kisses his head. "Don't ever stop."

 

**~Caliel~**

I am sitting on the edge of the platform that my apartments are located on, my legs dangling off the ledge. It would be a long way to fall. But I am not worried about that. News has come from Rivendell. Arathorn died in a fight with some orcs.

I didn't get the chance to know him very well. But he's family! Or he was...now he's dead.

"Are those tears I see in those beautiful eyes?" Glorfindel sits beside me.

"Arathorn..."

"I know, little one. It is very distressing news. I am sorry that this had to happen."

"I've never known anyone who died before. What will happen to Aragorn?"

"He will be raised by Elrond in Rivendell."

"Then he'll be safe at least."

"Yes, I believe he will be."

"I thought it was exciting, what Harunir got to do. Going with grandfather and exploring and travelling in the wild and unknown places. It sounded exciting..."

"But now you see how serious and dangerous it can be."

"What if something happens to grandfather? Or to Daddy? Or to Harunir?"

"There is always a chance that something could happen, Caliel. But there is a chance that you might fall off this ledge and die too. You cannot spend your life worrying about the what-ifs. That being said, there is no shame in worrying for your family. Simply do not let it consume you."

"I'll try not to."

"Do you wish to go home, Caliel? I could take you back to Rivendell."

"Were you planning on going back?"

"I had not intended to return as of yet, but I would be willing to take you if that is what you want."

"No, you don't have to do that. Mother will take care of Harunir, and there is nothing I can do to help father and grandfather. They know best how to keep themselves safe."

"You are sure? Your mother might soothe your fears better than I."

"I don't want to leave; not yet."

"Whatever you wish, Caliel. Should you change your mind, let me know and I will make sure you return safely to your mother."


	12. Friendship

**~Harunir~**

I lift my blade to block Elrohir's blow and resist the urge to groan. I have been training every day with Elrohir and Elladan for the past week. They are formidable trainers.

"Widen your stance, Harunir," Elladan called nonchalantly from off to the side. "You are likely to topple over otherwise."

Elrohir has a gleam in his eyes that I do not like.

"We will go again. Are you ready, Harunir?"

I sigh. Whether I am ready or not, I have no choice in this matter. I gather myself, convincing my body not to collapse into a heap. And then Elrohir and I are sparring again. Very few men could claim to be a match for him, but the deficit in our experience and training is even more obvious with me than with others. My training only began a little over six months ago, so it is hardly my fault.

Within moments, I am flat on my back on the ground with Elrohir's blade at my throat.

"You are getting better, Harunir."

"Am I? It certainly doesn't seem like it." I am still on the ground. I have no wish to move. I'm pretty sure I just garnered another nasty bruise from that fall.

Elrohir extends his hand to me. "Come, let us go again."

I bite back a groan. He's going to be the death of me.

"That is enough for now, my lord," my mother says, entering the training area. "I have need of my son."

Elrohir bows his head in my mother's direction. "As you wish, lady Anne." Turning to me he grins in a way that makes my bones start to ache in anticipation. "You will train again tomorrow."

No ifs, ands, or buts my mind supplies.

I sigh as I slowly pull myself off the ground. Elrohir dusts my shoulder off and smiles, a little more friendly and less in a scheming way. "You are doing well. I will make a true warrior of you yet."

"Thanks. I think."

I am very grateful for my mother's rescue. She leads me back to our aparments and the minute we reach them I fling myself onto a couch, flinching as I do so. "Ow! Everything hurts."

"He is helping you, son."

"He's torturing me. And Elladan doesn't help. He just stands there and comments on what I'm doing wrong."

"They want you to be the best you can be. You are far behind in skill, you know this. You are not what you would have been were you raised here in this world."

"It isn't my fault I wasn't raised in this world." I growl. But it's also not my mother's fault that Elrond's sons have taken my education into their own hands. I smile apologetically at my mother.

She smiles back and fetches me a glass of water. "Are you in a great deal of pain? I can fetch Faervel or Elrond or another Elf to heal your wounds."

"Please don't...I would never hear the end of it. Elladan will tease me mercilessly and Elrohir will insist on inflicting more pain than usual to make up for the fact that I didn't suffer through his indignities."

"You are too hard on him, Harunir."

"I'm too hard on _him_?! He's the one torturing _me_."

"You are not being tortured. What he is doing is helping; I have already seen great improvement in your skills."

"Well that's just great."

"Harunir, you mustn't be so sarcastic."

I sigh. "Sorry."

"You are the one who wanted to train more, so that you were prepared to return to the wild."

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting it to be so horrific. Arathorn never inflicted so many wounds; he wasn't so hard on me."

"Elrohir does not always know his own strength, or the limits of his opponents," Elladan says, suddenly entering the room.

I sit up. "Shouldn't he have figured that out by now? I mean, really, he's how old?"

Elladan shrugged, taking a seat beside me. "He is eager to have a new pupil. King Edmund took to his training with a relish and was a worthy opponent. Elrohir is too blinded by his excitement to see exactly how exhausted you are becoming or how many unnecessary bruises he inflicts. It is always the way with him. He is too much like Glorfindel when it comes to fighting."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Elladan laughs. "You are very bitter, friend."

"I am dying; I have a right to be bitter."

"A few small bruises are hardly going to cause your death," Elladan laughs again. "But I will speak to my brother. Edmund was impossible to bring down. No matter what pain he may have suffered at my brother's hand he never let it show. Elrohir greatly admired that in him. He sees that same determination in you, so he exploits it. Only to improve you, mind. Your best interests are his main motive."

"Oh? Not breaking my bones or something of that nature?"

"You have a great deal of potential, Harunir. My brother wishes only to see that you live up to it. I agree, though, that he can overdo it. As I said, I will speak to him. Do not expect him to go easy on you though. He may be a little more careful of your bones," Elladan winks at me, "but he will still push you to the far end of your limits. When you return to the wild, Harunir, you will be equal to the challenges that you will face."

"It is not the physical challenges that I am truly worried about," I sigh.

Elladan nods. "I know. Yet you have borne this first grief very well. I have no doubt you will be equal to the next and all the rest that may follow. You are becoming a man, Harunir, and leaving the boy behind."

"Thank you, Elladan."

Those words mean a lot to me. I did not think of myself as a boy before coming to Middle-Earth, but living among the Rangers and the Elves has shown just how immature I can be, and also how ill prepared to face the struggles of life that I am.

 

**~Caliel~**

I bite my lip as I try to render the image of a train from my mind to the paper in front of me. My art skills are sadly lacking. I glance over at my companion and cannot keep a giggle from escaping.

Galadriel is seated beside me, her elbow on the table and her chin resting in her hand. Even in so informal a position, she still manages to look regal.

"What are you laughing at, my young friend?"

"Seeing you in a normal person's pose."

"A normal person's pose?" Galadriel shakes her head. "I am perfectly normal, Caliel, whatever you may have heard to the contrary."

I laugh. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Galadriel's bright smile lights up the room, as so often happens. "Yes, I know. Now, what did you call this?" She leans a little closer to my pathetic drawing.

"It's called a train, Lady Galadriel. It's like...like a bunch of carts all strung together. Except the carts are not made of wood."

"Hmm." She studies my picture intently. "I am still not completely sure I comprehend this. But let us move on to another fascinating aspect of your world. What of your own home, Caliel?"

"Oh it's just a house. Nothing too special." Galadriel and I have been meeting up every afternoon to discuss the world I come from. She is very interested in everything. I guess she didn't get the opportunity to know the other people who came from our world, the Pevensie family, so she wants to learn as much as she can this time around.

"Grandmother, may I steal your charge?" Arwen asks from the doorway.

"Of course, Arwen, as long as you promise to bring her back at some point. I greatly enjoy her company."

I give Galadriel a hug and a kiss and then skip over to Arwen. "What do you need?"

"Nothing in particular, dearest. I am simply jealous of all the attention the Lady of the Wood is getting and would like to have you to myself for once. Glorfindel is busy discussing fighting techniques with several of Haldir's guards."

Galadriel laughs. "That should keep him occupied for some time."

"I dearly hope so," Arwen looks at me with nothing but mischief in her eyes. "I do not intend to share Caliel for the rest of the day. If he is not occupied, I may have to resort to violence to keep him away."

"No violence, Arwen," Galadriel laughs. "I will not tolerate violence in my realm."

Arwen sighs dramatically, causing me to giggle again. "As you wish, my lady."

Galadriel shakes her head, still smiling. "Go on now, take Caliel wherever you wish. I will see to it that Glorfindel remains occupied for today."

 


	13. Belonging

**~Harunir~**

I am going over my pack one more time. We are leaving in the morning at first light. I am going back into the wild with my father, where I belong.

Strange that I think that now. That I belong. I guess I never really fit in in my world anyway, so there's not much to miss there. And my family is here. Speaking of, I still miss Caliel. It has been seven months since last I saw her. Mother has let me read the letters that Caliel sends. She is enjoying her time in Lothlorien and seems loathe to depart from there any time soon.

"Are you ready, Harunir?"

"Yes, father."

"Are you sure you are prepared to return with us?"

"Completely." Three and a half months under Elrohir and Elladan's training would prepare anyone for anything.

"If you are sure..."

"I am."

"Very well. I am going to go check on some of the others. I'm sure my father has already looked in on them, but it doesn't hurt to check twice."

Not long after my father leaves, Gilraen enters my room. "I am sorry to bother you, Harunir, but--"

"I want a hug!" Estel wraps his arms around my legs.

I drop to my knees and hug Estel. I will miss him when I am gone.

"Come home quick." Estel says, hands now on his hips.

"I will do my best, Estel."

When I stand, Gilraen gives me a hug of her own, much to my surprise. "Be safe, Harunir."

"I will do my best to do that as well."

In the morning, it is my own mother who wraps me in a hug. "Be careful, Harunir, and good luck."

"I will be alright, Mom."

"I am sure you will. I will try not to worry too much."

"Look after Estel for me, will you?"

My mother smiles. "You've grown fond of the little one, haven't you?"

"Very."

"I will be sure to keep an eye on him. His mother too."

And in no time at all, I am back on my horse and riding into the wild with my bethren. Somehow, it feels right in a way it never has in the past. I really do belong here. This is where I am meant to be.

 

**~Caliel~**

I sigh in frustration. The swan I am trying to carve looks like a cow.

Belthel laughs. "Patience, mellon nin. Skill requires experience. Your first attempts will not look wonderful and you must be content with that."

"I'll try."

I met Belthel two weeks ago when Glorfindel was giving me another lesson in archery. I have since attached myself to her and won't let her out of my sight for more than a few hours at a time. Right now she is trying to teach me the art of whittling, as she has been for nearly a week now. I am still failing.

I think Belthel can read my mind for she suddenly says, "I know you see only failures, Caliel, but I can see your improvement. You are learning. Given time, you will be able to master this art as you have archery."

"The archery was so much easier than this!"

Belthel laughs. "I did not find it so. I still struggle with a bow."

"No you don't. I've seen you with a bow."

"To the untrained eye I may appear skillful, but among my own people it is obvious I lack the skill to be a true archer."

"Well I think I lack the skill to be a true carver of wood."

"Would you like to quit and try something else, Caliel?"

"No! I'm going to beat this stupid piece of wood."

"Good. I would not wish for you to be a quitter."

"I won't give up. I'll just complain the whole time."

"I can handle your complaints, Caliel. I once tried to teach Haldir to carve. There is no possible way in Arda that your complaints can ever be equal to his. You would have thought the world was coming to an end."

I giggle. "I can't imagine Haldir complaining. He seems too serious to be bothered by anything."

"He puts on a good show anyway, but the truth is he has very little patience with things that he does not understand, and wood carving is one of those things."

I turn my attention back to my cow-like swan. Belthel reaches over and places her hand around mine on the handle of my knife. She guides my hand gently. Slowly, the cow begins to fade away and a swan take its place.

"Will there ever come a time when I can create that beauty without your help?"

"Yes there will, but you must be patient. You have only been learning for a week, Caliel. Skill takes time."

"Well I have all the time in the world."

"How long do you intend to stay among us, my friend? Will you return home this year?"

"I don't want to leave quite yet. I'm still having too much fun! Maybe next spring I'll go home."

"By that time I promise you, you will be able to carve your wood into beauty without my help."

Spring seems forever away. I am glad. I don't want to leave yet. I love it here in Lothlorien. 


	14. Anniversary

**~Harunir~**

We are not traveling in great packs now. For the last two months we've been split into smaller groups; some patrolling the borders of the Shire and some parolling other northern lands between the Western Sea and Rivendell. It is a lot of ground to cover.

My group consists of myself and three other fellows; Enedor, Harthor, and Pedir. We are traveling to Sarn Ford, on the southern borders of the Shire. There is an outpost there and I and my three companions are going to relieve the Rangers on duty there. They have been there for some time, and grandfather says they deserve a respite.

I wonder just how much there will be to do once we arrive. Sitting at an outpost promises to be far less entertaining than traveling the open road. Pedir says this is why most Rangers love to read. It can be boring guarding a peaceful land.

In six more days, it will have been a year since I first arrived in Middle-Earth. So much has happened in that time. Even in so short a length of time, I feel I have changed so much. I no longer feel like the same person that I was in England.

 

**~Caliel~**

I am bouncing on my toes in anticipation. I have not had a good run in some weeks, and Belthel has promised to race with me. Glorfindel and Arwen have been absent all day; I haven't seen them even once. I do wonder what they are up to.

But that hardly matters right now, because Belthel is finally ready.

"There is no final destination," I say gleefully. "We will just run until we can't run anymore."

Belthel laughs. "I am not sure this is wise, my young friend. You will wear yourself out."

"I won't! Watch me!"

"Caliel, wait for me!"

"Not a chance!"

I am running. Running for all I am worth. I feel free. I love the wind pulling my hair back from my face. I love the rhythmic pound of my feet upon the ground. I could run all day.

Or so I thought.

Eventually, I run out of breath. I collapse onto the ground, gasping for air.

Belthel slows her steps and kneels beside me. "I told you you would wear yourself out."

"I...am...fine."

"You can barley breathe, little one."

"How...long..."

"We've been running for a solid hour, Caliel. You are the craziest human I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

"Thanks."

"What is this? Belthel, have you killed my young charge?" Arwen bends over me with concern.

"She has been running, more than she probably should have," Belthel says.

"Well, she had better catch her breath," Glorfindel says with a laugh as he joins the party. "Because we have something very special for her."

I sit up. "What?"

"Tonight marks the one year anniversary of the day you appeared in this world," Arwen says. "Such a blessing that day was, and every day after it. We are going to celebrate your arrival in Middle-Earth."

"How are we celebrating?" I ask.

"We are going to have a grand feast," Glorfindel says, "and throw you the party of a lifetime."

I clap my hands. "How splendid! When?"

"Tonight, Caliel," Arwen laughs. "What do you think Glorfindel and I have been up to all day?"

 

**~Harunir~**

Enedor has us training every day. Just because there is no guarantee of danger does not mean that we get a day off.

As Pedir and I finish our last sparring match for today, Enedor claps us both on the shoulder.

"You are both doing very well."

"I ought to be, after thirty-two years," Pedir laughs.

"I highly doubt you've been using a sword for all of your thirty-two years," Harthor chimes in.

Pedir shakes his head, "You'd be surprised."

As Pedir and Harthor walk towards our quarters together, Enedor grasps my arm to stop me.

"Harunir, I wanted to tell you, you are doing very well indeed. I am impressed with how your training has progressed."

"Thank you, sir. Elrond's sons had a great deal to do with kick-starting my career as a swordsman."

"I know. But you have excelled in your skills these last few months without them. I am very impressed, son."

"Thank you. But perhaps you should save your admiration until after I've proved myself in a real battle."

"I have no doubt that you will handle yourself remarkably well when that time comes, Harunir."

 


	15. Boredom and Braids

**~Harunir~**

It is late. Enedor is on watch outside our quarters. Harthor is snoring loudly from his bunk across the room. I stare at the ceiling in utter boredom for another five minutes before I roll over and lean over the edge of my bunk. Below me is Pedir. He is reading. He raises his eyes a little to see over his book.

"Do you need something, Harunir?"

"I am bored."

"Then get a book and read."

"We've already exhausted the small library here," I complain. "I've read all the books at least once, sometimes twice, in the last four months."

"Then you should take up drawing, Harunir. That could pass the time for you."

I frown. "Drawing? Seriously?"

"You are the one complaining of your boredom. Do not raise those sarcastic eyebrows at me."

I leave Pedir to his reading and flop onto my back. This is going to be a long night. I close my eyes, willing sleep to come. But I know it won't. I'm not tired.

I hear the bunk beneath me creak, and then Pedir is pushing my shoulder. "Scoot over, make room."

I slide over to the wall and Pedir clambers into my bunk and lays down beside me. 

"What are you doing, Pedir?"

"Keeping you company so you won't be bored."

I laugh. I can't help it.

"Hush! You will wake Harthor! Tell me about your family, Harunir. Tell me about your sister."

"What do want to know about Caliel?"

"How old is she?"

"Eleven."

"And what is she like? You have spoken often of missing her, but have told us very little about her."

"What is there to tell? She's just Caliel. Bright, happy, Caliel. She loves to run. She's our little gazelle."

"You say she is bright and happy...she did not acquire your sourness then?"

"I'm not sour!"

Pedir laughs. "I am teasing, my friend."

"Caliel is always cheerful. Doesn't matter what is going on, she'll find the bright side."

"She sounds wonderful. It is little wonder you miss her."

"Do you have siblings, Pedir?"

"I had a sister, Mithel. She was two years younger than myself. We were nearly inseparable as children. I loved her dearly. However, I lost her to a pack of orcs nearly eight years ago. She was only twenty-two."

"I am sorry, Pedir."

"It is alright, Harunir. It is no fault of yours that the world we live in is so cruel."

"I do miss her, but I am very glad that Caliel went with Lady Arwen to Lothlorien. She is safe there."

"That must do much to ease your heart."

I nod, thinking about my sister. My light in the world. I had never really thought of her that way up until this point, but she is. She is my light.

 

**~Caliel~**

I am biting my lip in concentration. I have lived in Lothlorien for a year now, and I think it is high time I learn a skill I have been admiring. Arwen is teaching me how to braid because I desperately want to learn the intricate ways of braiding that Arwen knows how to do. Because I couldn't well braid my own hair or Arwen's and still be able to see what I am doing or have Arwen be able to guide my hands, I needed a willing subject to let me braid their hair.

Or attempt to braid their hair.

Arwen laughs, but not in a mean way. "You are doing well, Caliel. Here, bring this bit of hair over here."

"Oh it looks atrocious!"

"I am sure it is not that bad, little one," Galadriel says gently.

"That's because you can't see it," I sigh. "When you look in the mirror you are going to cry from horror."

Arwen laughs again. "Do not be so melodramatic. Here, tuck this bit under this part."

Galadriel is very optimistic, but I am doing horrifying things to her hair. Well, maybe it isn't quite that bad.

When I have finished, Galadriel inspects her hair with her hands, and then in the mirror. "Oh it is not nearly as bad as you like to make out, Caliel. In fact, it is a great deal better than the hair-do you gave me yesterday. See, you are improving."

I giggle. "Well that's good, because you looked very silly yesterday."

Galadriel swats my arm. "Now, Caliel, what have we discussed. You cannot laugh at the Lady of the Wood." But her eyes are dancing and I know she is teasing me.

"If you're willing to sit through another go, I'm willing to try again. I'll have your hair looking beautiful if it kills me."

"I do hope it won't kill you, little one," Galadriel laughs.

 


	16. Defining Family

**~Harunir~**

The cold is fierce, seeping into my bones. I pull my cloak tightly around my shoulders, but it does little to warm me. Pedir is in front of me, kneeling down and peering close to the ground. 

"They went this way," He says, suddenly straightening.

"How many?"

"Five or six, I'm not sure. No more than ten."

We set off at a jog again, chasing down the orcs that came to harrass the borders of the Shire. We aren't sure where they came from or what their plans were (if they even had plans...they are orcs).

It isn't too long before Pedir comes to a halt. I can hear the orcs growling and grunting some distance in front of us.

"They've stopped for the night," Pedir says softly. "They don't suspect they're being followed."

"Then we have surprise on our side. But I am not sure the two of us can deal with the whole pack of them."

"We'll be fine, Harunir. Trust me."

I cannot argue with a plea to be trusted. This man is my brother. He may be over fifteen years older than I am, but that doesn't change the fact that he is my brother.

"Come on, Harunir."

Swords drawn, we sneak closer to the camp of orcs.

We surprise them. So much so, that the first three fall without much trouble.

The other four, of course, refuse to die so easily.

I duck under the swing of one blade, and block another to my right. Pedir and I both have two orcs to deal with. I spin to the right and slice across one orc's belly and then quickly turn on my heel to face the other one again just as his sword is bearing down on me. Instinctively I raise my forearm and the orcish blade glances off my vambrace. I'll have a bruise later, but it didn't cut me. The orc brings his sword back around for another strike and I duck under it, taking a step forward and bringing my sword through the orc's chest before he can block my blow.

I turn to Pedir. He's finishing off his second orc as well.

He turns to me, punching me in the shoulder. "Not bad, Harunir. Now let's get these corpses dealt with and report back to Enedor."

 

**~Caliel~**

Galadriel sees to it that her realm is not affected by the winter's storms. But I wanted to play in the snow. So Glorfindel and Belthel have traveled with me to the edges of Lothlorien where winter can actually be felt.

"Please, Glorfindel, just lay down."

"This seems completely pointless," Glorfindel sighs dramatically, but he agrees to do as I say and dutifully lays down in the snow.

"Now do this," I say, moving my arms and legs as though I were doing jumping jacks while laying on the ground.

Belthel giggles. "You both look very silly."

"Maybe, but it's fun!" I reply. "Come on, Belthel. Even Glorfindel is doing it."

Belthel shakes her head. "Not a chance."

"What exactly are we doing again?" Glorfindel asks with a laugh.

"Making snow angels, silly."

"Right, of course. How could I forget?"

"I don't know why you elves don't know how to make snow angels. Snow angels are one of the best parts about winter."

"There are better things," Belthel says. 

"Oh I know! Like a cup of hot chocolate, or snow ball fights!"

Glorfindel shakes his head. "I do not think snow ball fights were what Belthel was referring to."

"Now is when we get up, Glorfindel. But carefully! So you don't spoil your snow angel."

Standing side by side, I admire our handiwork. Belthel simply laughs. Glorfindel places his arm around my shoulders. I look up into his face and see his eyes alight with merriment. 

This, right here, is why I don't want to leave Lothlorien. This is what it feels like to be with family.

Of course I miss my real family, but going back to Rivendell wouldn't ensure that I saw them. Harunir and Daddy are off in the wild. I don't know that I would actually see them or be with them if I go to Rivendell. If I stay here, I know I'll be with family.


	17. Come Home, Caliel

**~Harunir~**

Spring is upon us and I am finally returning to Rivendell. I walk silently beside Pedir and Enedor. Our feet make hardly a sound. But the wood is full of sounds. Birds are chirruping to one another cheerfully. Squirrels are rustling through the branches of the trees around us.

Everything is exuding peace, and it is this that tells me that we are nearing Rivendell.

We have scarecly made it onto the path that leads down into the valley when I hear my name being called.

"Harunir!"

It is my father. He is sprinting up the path even as we come striding down. He wraps me in a hug briefly, before stepping back and surveying me.

"What a man you are becoming, son." His hand finds its way to my cheek. "What, lad? Old enough for a beard, are you? But is still a scruff of a thing, isn't it?"

"It is good to see you, father."

"It is good to be back in Rivendell for some much needed rest," Pedir adds.

Father steps back and shakes hands with Pedir and Enedor. "How was he?"

"He did very well," Enedor says. "I am quite impressed with your son, Nanor."

Enedor and father begin to walk down the path, speaking of me and my progress.

"Embarrassing, isn't it?" Pedir bumps his shoulder against mine. "But that is what mentors are for, I suppose."

"To embarrass us?"

"Yes." Pedir suddenly laughs. "And to teach us a few things too, along the way."

I shake my head, unable to keep from smiling.

When we reach the heart of Rivendell, Pedir and I go our separate ways. I make my way straight for our family apartments. When I get there, my mother is just exiting them.

"Harunir! I just heard you were back! I was on my way to find you." She clings to me tightly. "Are you well? How was it? Were any of your companions hurt? You didn't get sick did you? Have you been eating enough? Come here, I've got some thing you can eat."

"I am not particularly hungry, mother."

"Nonsense. I've got a pot of tea from breakfast still, and some toast. Eat this. I'll send for Lindor and get you something more to eat."

"There's really no need, mother. I am not very hungry. I will wait for our next meal."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. How have you been?"

"Very well. Worried sick about you and your father. Your father has been back for a week. Have you seen him?"

"Yes. He met me on my way in. Have you heard from Caliel?"

"Yes. I am afraid she has no intention of coming home this spring. My baby girl is enjoying herself too much to come home."

"At least she is happy, Mom."

"Yes, she is happy. And she is safe. Which is more than can be said of my men. How are you, really?"

"Fine. I suffered no severe injuries."

"But perhaps some minor ones?"

"Injuries cannot be avoided altogether, mother, not with the life that we lead."

"I know." My mother leans her head upon my shoulder. "I just wish you didn't have to lead such a life."

"It isn't so bad, Mom. I'm actually beginning to enjoy it."

"Are you?"

"Very much."

"I am glad. I do not want you to be unhappy. But don't love it so much that you never come back to me."

"I will always come home, mother."

"Maybe you can convince your sister to do the same."

"Caliel will come back, Mom."

"She loves it in Lothlorien..."

"And she loves her family, so she will come back to us."

"I hope so."

"She will, mother. If you don't mind, I'd like to go see Estel."

"Of course. Go on, I don't mind. I'll see you later."

I make my way through the familiar hallways of Rivendell until I come to Gilraen's apartments. I knock softly, and hear small feet pounding toward the door. After a pause, it finally opens.

Gilraen smiles when she sees me, and gives me a hug. Standing beside her is Estel. How he has grown! I would swear he's a foot taller than last I saw him. His blue eyes are shining brightly.

"Harunir!" He shrieks, reaching his arms up to be held.

I scoop him up and nuzzle my face into his neck, causing him to laugh. I have missed that sweet laugh. "How have you been, Estel?"

"Good! I use sword!"

I look up sharply at Gilraen.

"He got away from me a few days ago, and was lost. It took almost all of Rivendell to locate him. When we finally found him he was in the lower library, and he had a sword with him. It was one of Elrohir's. We're still not entirely sure how he got a hold of it or how he carried it all the way to the library."

I shake my head, pretending to glare at Estel. "That was very dangerous, Estel. You are far too young to be handling a sword."

"Three!" Estel shouts gleefully. "I am three!"

"Yes, you are three. And three is much, much too young to have a sword."

Estel pouts, his blue eyes widening until he looks absolutely pitiful. I laugh, but shake my head. "That isn't going to work on me, Estel." I turn to Gilraen. "Can I take him for the afternoon?"

"Of course, Harunir. Be careful with him."

"I will."

"I am glad you are home safely, Harunir."

"Thank you. I am glad to be home too."

 

**~Caliel~**

"Are you sure you do not wish to return home this spring?" Lord Celeborn asks me. Glorfindel, Arwen, and I are having supper with the Lord and Lady of the Wood.

"I am sure, sir. I don't want to leave yet."

"You do realize that Lothlorien will not vanish into thin air should you leave?"

"I know."

"We will be here waiting for your return," Galadriel adds. "And the time that you are gone from our realm will seem very short to us. Whereas for your mother, the time that you are absent from her seems very long indeed."

"I'll go home, Lady Galadriel. But not yet. Next year. In the spring, next year, I'll go home."

"Do not think we are trying to force you to leave, little one," Galadriel says, "We greatly enjoy having you as a guest in our house. However, we are also concerned for your mother. You are yet very young, Caliel, and have perhaps been away from your mother longer than you ought to have been gone."

"Do you want me to leave sooner?"

"If you wish to remain, I will not say a word against it," Galadriel says. "I simply want you to take your mother's concerns into consideration. You think only of yourself, my dear, and the fun that you are having. But there are others who love you and need you by their side. You must remember this."

"Okay. I'll try to think about what other people want. I _will_  go home in the spring."

"If you are in earnest about returning to Rivendell when the spring returns to us next year, then I will hold you to that, Caliel."

"I'll go, Lady Galadriel, but only on the promise that I can return when I wish to."

"Our door will always be open to you, child. But it is your mother who will have the final word in whether you can or cannot return when you wish to. You are still a child, Caliel, whether you like to think so or not. Your mother still has that authority over you."

"My father still has such authority over me," Arwen laughs, "and I am a child no longer."

"I'll go in the spring. You can hold me to that, Galadriel. And I will hope and pray that my mother will let me return before I am old."

"You will not be old for a long time, my friend," Glorfindel laughs, "I am sure you will be allowed to return before then."

"I hope so. In the meantime, I intend to enjoy myself very much during this next year. As it will be my last, for now."

"I will see to it that you make plenty of memories to carry with you," Glorfindel says, a mischievous light in his eyes.

"Do not do anything too rash or impulsive," Lord Celeborn says calmly. "I would rather not have to deal with your shannanigans, Glorfindel, if I can help it. The last time you promised a memorable moment, you nearly burned my realm to the ground."

"Really, Celeborn, it was not quite that dramatic," Glorfindel laughs.

"Whether it was, or was not, please see to it that nothing of the like occurs again."

"Whatever you say, Lord Celeborn."

 


	18. Fly Home, Butterfly

**~Harunir~**

Caliel is finally coming home! Rivendell has been a flurry of activity ever since my mother recieved her letter and father and I were sent for so we'd here when she arrived. Perhaps _all_  of Rivendell is not in an uproar. It is just one of the Rangers' daughters returning from her travels, after all. But the whole valley is busy enough, preparing a feast to celebrate her return, and cleaning the already spotless rooms, and even decorating the place with more flowers than grow in the whole valley, I'm sure.

Mother is fussing with my clothes now, straightening this and that, her hands fluttering nervously about my face.

"Mom, I look fine. It's just Caliel, we don't have to put on a show."

"But I want her to see her family looking their best! Oh, I wonder if she'll even recognize you. You've grown so much in the last two years."

"She has probably changed more than I have, Mom."

"Oh dear," Mom's eyes fill with tears. "My baby girl, growing up without me."

I wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Never fear, she's still got plenty of years to grow up yet. You haven't missed out on too much."

But I worry. How much will Caliel have changed? Will she still be the same energetic, sweet and impulsive girl she was when she left? Will she already be blooming into a beautiful young woman? Surely not.

"Two whole years." My mother says softly.

"Yes, but she'll be home now. Focus on that, not the years you missed."

She hugs me tightly. "Oh, my boy, when did you get so grown up yourself? Nineteen years old! Oh my. Caliel is almost thirteen! We must do something wonderful for her birthday, Harunir!"

"We will, mother. But first we need to go out to the courtyard so that we are there to meet her when she arrives."

 

**~Caliel~**

I can barely contain my excitement as we near the Hidden Valley. Glorfindel, riding beside me, is laughing.

"Do try not to shake entirely apart, Caliel. I do not know how I could explain that to your parents."

I was sad when we left Lothlorien some weeks ago, leaving Arwen there with her grandparents. But the closer we get to Rivendell, the more excited I become!

"We're almost there, Glorfindel!"

"Yes, we are."

"Do you think Daddy will be here?"

"I do not know, Caliel. He may yet be in the wild."

"I suppose Harunir will still be in the wild too."

"I do not know, mellon nin. We will simply have to wait and see."

As we ride into the valley, I strain to see any familiar faces. I catch sight of Mom and leap off of my horse, running to her. She wraps me the tightest hug I can ever remember having.

"Oh my sweet girl, my Caliel. You've come home, at last!"

Mom starts kissing my face about a hundred times and I pull away, wrinkling my nose but laughing. "Oh stop, Mom. You'll embarrass me."

In another moment I feel strong arms wrap around me and I am in my father's embrace. "Daddy! I didn't know if you'd be here! I'm so happy that you are!"

From my Daddy's arms I am passed into another strong embrace. "Grandfather?" He's looking more gray and wrinkled than last I saw him, but still quite hale and even young looking, especially for a man in his nineties. I will never get used to the differences between the humans England and father's family.

And then I see my brother. My dear, wonderful, sometimes negative, older brother. "Harunir! You're so tall! And look at you...are those muscles? Oh goodness, you have a sword. You look like you walked straight out of a fairytale. When did you get to be so handsome?" I jump up and kiss his cheek, surprised that I actually have to jump to reach his face.

Harunir is laughing. "So much energy...you never change, do you, Caliel? Nor would I want you to." He gives me a hug. "You have also grown much in the years we have been apart, Caliel."

"Have I? I hadn't noticed."

 

**~Harunir~**

I step back to survey my sister. She is definitely taller than she was, and leaner, and just as she was surprised at my apparent gain of muscle, I can tell her arms are much more muscled and shapely than they were in the past. My little sister is growing up. But as of yet, she is still a child, for which I am grateful. I have been worrying that the girl who was going to arrive would hardly be a girl at all anymore, but to my relief Caliel is still the child she was when she left. Two years older and wiser, of course. But still very much the same.

Caliel is overjoyed to see everyone. She is delighting in everything she sees in Rivendell. She couldn't stop talking and laughing and telling stories all throughout the feast, I don't think she ever drew a breath she was talking so much. Mom can't take her eyes off of her and keeps tearing up.

But we're all happy.

Our little butterfly has come home at last.

 


	19. Assumptions and Conclusions

**~Caliel~**

I am lying on my back in one of the many gardens of Rivendell. Estel's head is resting on my stomache. We've been playing together for about an hour and he's quite exhausted.

Estel gives a big sigh.

"What's wrong, Estel?"

"I miss Harunir."

"I miss my brother too. But he'll be back. Just be patient and wait. He always comes back."

Estel sits up and crawls closer to my head, laying down again with his head by my shoulder. I slip my arm around his small form. We lay there quietly for a while. I think Estel has fallen asleep.

I close my eyes, listening to the sweet sounds of Rivendell. I can hear the waterfalls and the splashing fountains. I can hear birds chirruping cheerfully. In the distance I can hear laughter.

And then suddenly, much closer, I hear voices.

"I did not notice it when they first arrived,"

"But as she grows older it is becoming more obvious."

Elrohir and Elladan. I open my eyes, turning my head in the direction of their voices. I probably shouldn't be listening, but they're Elves. They usually know when someone is nearby, so if they don't want me to hear they will stop talking.

"With every passing day she beomes more like Edmund's sister," Elrohir says.

"I do not know how we did not see the resemblance before. The energy, the sweetness, the impulsive nature,"

"And those expressive blue eyes!"

"Yet when she first arrived, I would not have said that she looked just like Lucy,"

"No. But she does now. They could be twins they look so alike," Elrohir says, "They are nearly as alike as you and I, brother."

"We must investigate this,"

"I agree. I find it hard to believe that there can be two of Lucy without there being some connection between them."

Their voices fade as they continue walking by. I don't think they actually noticed me. I wonder who they were talking about. Someone energetic and sweet with expressive blue eyes. They could be a lot of people. Although they said "when she arrived" so it really could only be someone who hasn't been here long. Except that they are elves, so their concept of long is nothing like mine. Whoever it is, they think she is like Lucy. Lucy from the stories about other worlds. Lucy the Valiant. I've heard all her stories, the Elves are fond of telling them.

Estel shifts slightly, sighing gently. That sounded more content than the last sigh I heard from him.

I consider moving him to a proper bed, but I'm not that strong. Estel may only be four, but he's a bit heavy for me to carry, especially when he's asleep.

 

**~Harunir~**

I scan the edge of the forest one more time before I turn back and catch up with my companions. "All clear," I say as I fall into step beside my father. It is not often that my father and I are together. I spend more time around the Shire and he patrolling other, wilder, northern lands. But for once, I am among his companions in the wilderness.

Father nods his head slowly, thinking. There were orcs behind us a few miles back. If they didn't continue the chase, where did they go?

I watch my father closely, waiting for his decision. He still looks young, my father. It is good thing we came back to Middle-Earth when we did. People in England would have started to wonder about his youthful appearance despite being in his fifties. Not that he looks as young as I do, of course. But there is no grey hair to be seen on his dark head.

"Iorlas, Harunir, double back and look for the orcs' trail. If you find it, follow it. I want to know where they are going and why. Do not engage the enemy," my father looks at both of us, his expression grim. "Two against thirty would not end well, no matter how well trained you may be. Off you go now."

Iorlas is only twenty-two. He and I are the youngest in my father's group at the moment. There are only thirteen of us under my father's command at the present.

Iorlas and I move stealthily back to the edge of the forest.

"It looks clear," Iorlas says. "Let's go."

I follow behind him as quietly as I can. We move carefully from one outcropping of rock to another until we finally reach the place where we last saw the orcs. Irolas bends low to the ground, studying the grass.

"This way," he says softly, straightening and beginning to walk swiftly northward.

We follow the trail until nightfall, and then set up camp.

"No fire tonight," Iolas says as I make myself comfortable on the ground. "We don't wish to attract attention."

"That's fine. The weather isn't so bad right now. I don't mind the lack of a fire."

Iorlas seats himself beside me. "I'll take first watch, Harunir, when you're ready to sleep."

"Okay. Two hour shifts?"

"Three."

"Where do you think the orcs are heading?"

"I don't know. I doubt we'll be able to catch up with them, but we'll follow the trail til we can't. I'm sure it will lead somewhere."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Try and pay close attention tomorrow. You should be able to pick up on some tracking skills. These things have to be learned, especially through experience. You won't just wake up one day and be a skillful tracker."

I cross my arms. "I know that. I was paying attention."

Iorlas shrugged. "I was merely pointing out that you need to take advantage of every opportunity to learn, Harunir. You still have much to learn."

And Iorlas does love to point that fact out. All the time. He's only three years older than I am, but having grown up with the Rangers he is more skilled at many things than I am. And boy does he know it. I do too, because he won't shut up about it.

We wake early and set out after the orc pack again. I do not know why my father insisted we do not engage the enemy. Iorlas is right, we're never going to catch up to them. We follow the trail for several days.

On the fourth day, as we are walking in silence, watching the ground before us for any sign of the orcs, Iorlas curses quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"They are heading for mountains."

"So I guess they belong to one of the many goblin caves. There isn't much we can do about them in that case."

"Do you know what is on the other side of this mountain before us, Harunir?"

"The eastern lands. Which I have never been to. Probably...uh, the Great River is over there."

Iorlas sighs. "Apparently we still need to cover geography."

"I know this side of the mountains well enough, Iorlas, seeing as this is where I live and work."

"We are very far north, Harunir," Iorlas ignores my comment, "on the other side of this mountain range is Mount Gundabad."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Iorlas shakes his head. "Do you know anything? Of course not. I hardly know why I asked that question. It is possible that the orcs mean only to enter a cave in the Misty Mountains where their fellows live. It is also possible that they have come from Mount Gundabad."

"How possible?"

"We could follow their trail, but we might lose it in the mountains."

"And crossing the mountains without reporting back to my father does not seem like the best idea."

"But if we leave, the trail will definitely be cold before we return."

"Wait...I'm confused, Iorlas. Do you want to follow them or not."

Iorlas turns away from me and stares at the mountains before us. There is a long pause. And then, finally, "We will report to Nanor."

I try not to sigh in relief.

As we turn around and begin to retrace our steps, I cannot help but ask, "Why jump to conclusions about that other mountain, what did you call it...Gundabad?"

"What do you mean, jump to conclusions?"

"There's an entire mountain range between here and there. What made you think the orcs would have gone any farther than the Misty Mountains?"

"I don't know."

See, now that is the problem with growing up in this world. I don't say anything to Iorlas, but seriously. They are all a bit too superstitious, I think. Always jumping to the worst possible outcome.

I don't even know what Gundabad is, and Iorlas isn't likely to tell me. I'll have to ask my father.

 


	20. Home is Where the Heart Is

**~Harunir~**

I am sitting with my back against the rough side of a rock, one of my legs propped up and my hand resting on my knee. I lay my head back against the rock and stare at the sky.

I am thoroughly bored.

We have been sitting here doing basically nothing for three days.

When Iorlas and I met back up with my father and our other companions, Iorlas spread his--in my opinion, silly--story and then we were marching off to Gundabad. The climb through the mountains was interesting. I'd never done anything like that before. But now we're just sitting. Sitting and staring at Gundabad. There hasn't been a single whisper of anything going on inside. The place is deserted. It's creepy looking, I'll give you that. The metal towers with the spikes sticking out of strange places, it definitely has an eerie feeling to it. But nothing has happened. There's been no movement inside. We've just been sitting and waiting for something to happen, but nothing is going to.

Iorlas has been the most keen to sit and stare at the old fortress. I think he just wants to prove himself.

I did get the story of this place from my Dad, soon after we'd set out to come here. I guess it used to be a sacred place to the Dwarves (I've never met a dwarf yet) but then the orcs overran it ages and ages ago. It was cleared out and then taken over by orcs again a few times. But it's been clear for a while now, according to my Dad. Iorlas insists the orcs have returned, but I think my Dad is probably more reliable than Iorlas.

Dad returns from his trek to get a closer look at the fortress, Duilin behind him.

"I don't think we're going to see anything, Iorlas. This fortress is abandoned as it has been for many years. No one has taken up residence there."

"I'm sure they have," Iorlas responds quickly.

"So maybe some stray orcs think it's a good place to hide. It is not a concern of ours. We need to get back to our patrol on the Ettenmoors."

I spring to my feet, picking up my pack that lay beside me. Iorlas slowly gets up, staring almost longingly at the old fortress. My dad cuffs his shoulder in an affectionate way, and then we're off. Marching back over the mountains.

 

**~Caliel~**

The quiet in the library is interrupted when the door is thrown open and Estel comes charging in as fast as his four-year-old legs can carry him. He dives down the stairs to the lower level of the library and disappears. I lower by book to my lap, waiting.

Sure enough, one of the twins soon pokes his head in the door. His eyes are dancing. "Have you seen my little brother, Caliel?"

I laugh and hide behind my book. "I can't answer that question."

"I am going to take that as a yes," Elladan comes into the room and looks around. He pauses and closes his eyes, listening. "Let me see...I think he might be under this book."

Elladan wanders over to a table and lazily picks up a book. "Never mind, he is not there. Let me think..."

Elladan looks at me for a moment. "Are you sitting on him, Caliel?"

We both hear Estel's unmistakable giggle. Elladan heads toward the stairs. "I think I heard a mouse. Did you hear it, Caliel?"

"Yes, I did."

"We cannot have mice in the library. They will eat our books."

Elladan disappears down the stairs. There is a moment of calm quiet. And then Estel is shrieking with laughter and I know that Elladan is tickling him. Everyone in Rivendell loves Estel, but Elrohir and Elladan have taken it upon themselves to make him their little brother. I think they did this partly because Elrond has adopted him as a foster-son and partly because they want another sibling. They've only got Arwen, and she's still living in Lothlorien.

Elladan comes up the stairs in a moment, bearing the still laughing Estel. Elladan winks at me. "I will be taking my prisoner to torture now. If you will excuse me, my lady?"

I nod very solemnly. "Of course, lord Elladan."

But I can't hold a straight face. I burst into laughter as Elladan carries the squirming Estel out of the library. I love living in Rivendell. I don't know why I thought it wouldn't be as nice as Lothlorien. They are both wonderful places and both filled with wonderful people. Most of the Rangers live in various settlements in the wild, not actually in Rivendell. But my family has continued to live here since we arrived in Middle-Earth, and I am glad.

 

**~Harunir~**

Winter is coming on. I am not a big fan of living among the elements when it starts to snow and the temperature drops below zero. But such is my life. This is what I get for having a father who comes from such a heritage. But can't complain too much, because my life is way more interesting now than it ever was before and I have made some real friends. People who aren't just interested in me because I have a crazy parent who dresses me up in medieval clothing. To be honest, I don't even remember that many of my friends from England. In fact, my entire life in England is sort of fading. Everything that has happened and is happening here in Middle-Earth is so vivid that England is like a distant dream. I know I lived there for sixteen years, but those sixteen years mean basically nothing compared to the few years I have been living in Middle-Earth.

I am laying on the ground, my cloak wrapped tightly about me, staring up at the sky. It is nearly black, and the stars stand out in sharp relief to the darkness around them. My companions are asleep, except for Duilin who is on watch. I am having difficulty falling asleep and so I continue to lay awake and muse over my life.

I am going to be twenty soon. Twenty years old.

The Rangers consider me a man. I am not sure that I feel quite like a man yet, but I am proud that they think so. I know Iorlas hardly agrees with them. But I don't really care what Iorlas thinks.

Twenty years. So much has happened in my short lifetime, but most of it took place in the last four years. I am grateful my father wasn't crazy and that his stories were real, that his family was real, that Middle-Earth was real. I love this place and these people.

 


	21. Successfully Acclimated

**~Harunir~**

I am being transferred back to the post at Sarn Ford. Iorlas is as well, which admittedly is not something I am very happy about. We've traveled together alone for the last five days, since we split off from my father's group. Not the most pleasant five days of my life.

I can see the outpost in the distance and I am unashamed to admit that I urge my mount on a little faster. I haven't seen my friends in some months, and I am eager to be with them again.

As we near the outpost, Enedor comes striding out to meet us, waving a greeting. When we come to a halt beside Enedor, Pedir comes out to greet us. As I dismount I find myself wrapped in his embrace.

"Harunir, brother! It is a blessing to see you again."

"I'm happy to see you too, Pedir."

Enedor extends his arm in welcome. I clasp his forearm as he clasps mine. "Welcome, Harunir."

"Thank you. This is Iorlas."

"Welcome, Iorlas," Enedor smiles at my companion. "I am Enedor. I am your new commander for the time that you remain here at Sarn Ford. This is Pedir. Harthor is on patrol; you will meet him when he returns for supper."

As we all head inside the lodge after stabling the horses, Pedir moves to the fire where he has bacon sizzling on a skillet.

"I've nearly finished cooking supper. You must be hungry from your long travels. Enedor, do we still have mead?"

"Only a little."

Pedir turns to me and shrugs. "We're still waiting for a caravan to come by so we can restock this place."

"There have been many more dwarven caravans passing through every week, going to and from the Blue Mountains, I suppose," Enedor says.

"We aren't sure why there is so much more traffic through here than before," Pedir adds, "But it is far better when there are interesting people to see each week rather than sitting around here dully without anything to do. Isn't it, Harunir?"

"How did you find Rivendell, Harunir?" Enedor asks. "You are the one among this company who has most recently been among civilization."

"If by recently you mean a year ago," I respond.

"How was your sister?" Pedir asks.

"Very well. Still as cheerful as ever."

"We are keen to meet your family, Harunir." Enedor says. "It has been a topic of conversation many nights since you departed from here."

"They are likely no different than anyone else you'll ever meet." Iorlas finally speaks up.

"Everyone is different," Pedir laughs.

"Yes, of course," Iorlas concedes. "But the fascination with this family is uncanny. They are not the first and likely not the last to have lived in another world."

Enedor chuckles. "Our interest in Harunir's family has nothing to do with other worlds."

"He is family," Pedir adds, "So of course we want to meet the rest of the family. We've met his father, of course. A good man, Nanor is."

Harthor soon returns and we spend the evening in pleasant conversation. It is a relief to fall into a real bed when night falls instead of curling up on the hard ground.

 

 

**~Caliel~**

I raise my bow and take careful aim. I have to make this shot count! When I let it go it flies straight and true. I smile at the very satisfying sound of the arrow piercing the target.

"Good shot, Caliel," Elladan says. He raises his own bow and takes aim.

I am trying to best him at archery. Probably not my brightest idea. He's impossible to beat. Behind me I can hear the sharp ringing of swords. I glance over my shoulder and watch Glorfindel and Elrohir for a moment. If I had to choose a side, I'd definitely choose Glorfindel. Elrohir is putting up a good fight, like he does every time the two of them spar, but Glorfindel wins every time. I am sure their fights only last as long as they do because Glorfindel doesn't want them to end. He likes the thrill of the fight. So he makes it last longer than necessary. I suppose that's good for Elrohir's sake; he doesn't have to be too humiliated when Glorfindel beats him because he can say he lasted minutes instead of mere seconds.

Elladan pokes my shoulder with the tip of an arrow. "Are you going to take your turn?"

"Has anyone won yet?" Glorfindel calls out, his attention still on Elrohir.

"No," Elladan calls back.

Elladan and I are having a contest. A contest that has now lasted three days. The first person who misses the bull's eye loses. Neither one of us have missed yet, but it is still obvious that Elladan is the better archer. Still, there are no tricks in archery. I can say I've lasted three days against Elladan with pride. Elrohir lasting minutes with Glorfindel is less of a feat. But then, both Glorfindel and Elrohir could easily keep up with Elladan in archery.

A few times in the last couple days Estel has come to watch. He enjoys watching Glorfindel and Elrohir. That might be another reason that Glorfindel prolongs the fights. To entertain Estel. Elladan and I are teaching Estel archery too. Gilraen wasn't too thrilled by that, but she said it had to happen eventually anyway so she wasn't going to stop us. He's not very good yet. But then, he's only been at it a few days _and_  he's only five years old. By the time he's my age he'll definitely be a better archer than I am at this age.

 


	22. Returning to Rivendell

**~Harunir~**

It has been a year since Iorlas and I joined the outpost at Sarn Ford, and now my time here has once more come to an end. Enedor, Pedir and myself are going to visit Rivendell and then they will be on their way to the settlement where their families live. Iorlas and Harthor are remaining at Sarn Ford with the Rangers who have come to relieve Enedor, Pedir, and myself.

As I check over my supplies one more time, I hear Enedor speaking to the Rangers we leave behind here. Mostly it is just general things; don't slack off patroling, train every day, etc. But Harthor gets a more personal farewell.

Pedir claps me on the shoulder. "Are you ready, mellon?"

"Yes."

Pedir and I mount our horses and wait for Enedor to finish his goodbyes. In no time at all the three of us are riding toward Rivendell.

"It will do my spirit good to see that beautiful valley again," Enedor says. "It has been many years."

I nod. I was in Rivendell much more recently than my companions, yet even for me it feels like a lifetime ago. Two years.

"We will finally meet the elusive Caliel," Pedir says with a laugh.

I cannot hide the smile that comes to my face at the mention of my sister. It has been two years since I have seen that wonderful girl. She has written to me on occasion, though not very often. Her letters speak mostly of Glorfindel and Estel, and a little of the twins as well. I am equally eager to see Estel as I am my sister. He was my little buddy for that short time I stayed in Rivendell and I cannot deny that I grew very fond of him. I am afraid he will have changed much in the years I have been away. Caliel makes no mention of it in her letters, but it cannot be avoided. He is still a very small child, growing rapidly, and it has been two years since I last saw him.

 

**~Caliel~**

Mother and I are seated at the table on the balcony off of our apartments, Gilraen and Estel have joined us. We haven't finished our breakfast quite yet when Lindor comes to us with a letter which he hands to Mother.

"Thank you, Lindor," Mother says as she takes the letter.

"Is it from father?" I ask. "Or Harunir?"

"It is from Harunir. He is being relieved of duty at Sarn Ford and will be in Rivendell shortly."

I let out of squeal of excitment, which causes Estel to burst out laughing. "How soon will he be here, Mother?"

"Judging by when this letter was written, I imagine he will be here within the week."

"Hurrah!" I jump up from the table. "I must go tell the twins."

"Me too!" Estel follows me.

"Estel, you should finish your breakfast," Gilraen calls after him.

I slow my steps, but Estel turns and makes a face at his mother. "I'm not hungry." With that, he charges ahead of me and out into the hallway.

"Estel, wait for me!"

I take his hand and together we run through Rivendell in search of the twins. They aren't in their apartments, so we check the library. When we enter, we spot Elladan with a book in his hand. Estel runs forward and jumps in his lap.

"Good morning, little brother," Elladan laughs. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Caliel's brother is coming home."

"Is he?" Elladan turns to me with a broad smile.

"Yes, he is," I reply. "Mother got a letter this morning."

"That is very good news," Elladan says. "We must inform Elrohir."

"We can't find him!" Estel wails dramatically.

Elladan laughs. "Have you tried the training grounds?"

"Not yet," I say.

"Then that is where we shall look." Elladan swings Estel up onto his shoulders. "Hold tight, little brother."

"Run!" Estel responds with a giggle.

Elladan complies and begins to run. I follow him down to the training grounds. Sure enough, Elrohir is there, with Glorfindel.

"I should have known," I laughed. "The day is hardly begun and the two of you are already at it again."

"Are you here to join us?" Glorfindel asks with a smile.

"No, we are here as messengers," Elladan says.

"What is your news?" Elrohir asks.

"Harunir is returning," I say.

"That is marvelous news!" Glorfindel says.

"When will he arrive?" Elrohir asks.

"Mother says within the week." I say.

"Then we must ride out and meet him," Elrohir says.

"That is just what I was going to suggest," Elladan replies.

"Can I come?" Estel asks.

"No, little brother," Elrohir says. "You must stay here with Caliel. We will return with Harunir in good time."

Elladan removes Estel from his shoulders and he and Elrohir walk off, making plans to leave as soon as possible.

"Come on, Estel, we need to go finish our breakfast," I say.

Estel nods. "I am hungry. I told mother I wasn't, but only so that I could come with you."

"I know, Estel."

"How did you know?"

"I am very perceptive," I laugh at the look of awe that crosses Estel's face.

 

**~Harunir~**

We are still some days from Rivendell when two riders approach us from the East. They are still a great distance from us when one of them waves enthusiastically and suddenly I find myself laughing.

"What is so amusing, Harunir?" Enedor asks.

"I could be mistaken, as they are still a long way off and it is hard to see clearly from here," I reply, "but I do believe that is Elrond's sons riding toward us."

"They must have some urgent news for us," Enedor says, spurring his horse on faster.

"I doubt it," I reply, keeping pace with him. "I have a feeling they've only come so they can escort us personally back to Rivendell."

"What reason would they have for doing that?" Enedor asks.

"We must remember that Harunir lived in Rivendell," Pedir says, "Perhaps he is closer to the Lord of the valley and his family than he has ever let on."

"On the contrary, Pedir," I laugh. "I am by no means any closer to Lord Elrond than you are."

By now the two riders are much nearer and I can see clearly that it is indeed the twins. In another few paces, when they are close enough to be heard, they call out greetings.

"Mae Govannen!"

"You have been long expected, Harunir!"

"Too long you have been gone from our table!"

In another moment we are beside each other and they turn to ride alongside us. "You have been missed, Harunir,"

"Thank you, Elladan. I have missed your company as well."

"Is this not Enedor, the young Ranger with the fiery temper?" Elrohir asks suddenly.

Enedor laughs. "When I lived in Rivendell, that description would have fit me well. Now, however, the temper is long gone and my youth is leaving swiftly.

"Nonsense," Elladan replied. "You look no older now than you did then."

"Then your eyes are not what they ought to be, my lord," Enedor says with a smile.

"It's true," I say, "Elladan has been going blind for a while now."

I am rewarded for this comment with a solid smack to the back of my head from Elladan. "Really, brother, it is not fair to speak of me in such untruthful terms."

I laugh and roll my eyes in his direction.

"And who is our other companion?" Elrohir asks.

"I am Pedir, my lord. A lowly Ranger."

"Ah, the great Pedir!" Elladan says, moving to ride beside him and extending his hand. "I have heard much of you."

Pedir raises his eyebrows in my direction.

"I didn't say anything." I say.

"Not to us," Elrohir replies.

"But you did speak of your brother-in-arms to a certain young lady," Elladan added.

"And she in turn tells us everything," Elrohir says.

Pedir laughs. "I assume you are speaking of Caliel."

"Indeed we are," Elladan replies.

"We have heard much of her," Enedor says, "and Pedir especially is keen to meet her."

"She is just as eager to meet him, I can assure you," Elrohir says, "her brother speaks so highly of you, Pedir, that she is quite as fond of you as he is."

 

**~Caliel~**

I am pacing the courtyard, waiting for my brother to make an appearance. Mother and Gilraen are standing to one side with Lord Elrond, talking quietly together. Estel is sitting on the steps watching my progress back and forth across the courtyard.

"Where are they?" I burst out.

"Patience, Caliel," Mother says.

How can I be patient? I haven't seen Harunir in two years! Why isn't she impatient? She's his mother!

I sigh and continue my pacing. I can't sit still. Where is Harunir? I should have gone with the twins and rode out to meet him.

 

**~Harunir~**

As we ride into Rivendell I can see my mother and Gilraen standing with Lord Elrond. I dismount quickly and move forward intending to give my mother a hug when suddenly someone slams into me from the right and I stumble sideways. With her arms tightly around my neck, I hear a very familiar voice saying, "You've been gone forever!"

I laugh. "I have only been away two years, Caliel."

"Two years is a lifetime." She responds, pulling back looking me over. She smiles brightly. "You don't look too bad."

I don't respond. My breath has caught in my throat. Who is this young lady standing in front of me? My baby sister is still a child; but this is a young woman before me. Surely two years could not have made such a marked difference in her appearance. But it isn't just her form that is changed. She is carrying herself like a gracious queen. From the elegant hair-do to the graceful movements to the dignity with which she is holding herself. My sister is not the child that I remember.

My mother is hugging me now. She kisses my cheek, murmurs that she missed me and then pulls back and smiles. "You have grown as much as she has, Harunir, though perhaps you have not noticed."

I look over her head to where my sister is now throwing her arms around Pedir. Still as impulsive as ever, I see. But not a child any longer.

Someone is tapping my side. I look down to see a young boy, no higher than my waist. He is lean, with sharp blue eyes and black hair that is tumbling into his eyes. I reach out instinctively and brush the bangs back from his forehead.

"Estel?"

"Hello," he says shyly.

I kneel down to get more on his level, trying to take in this boy before me. He is six years old now. Six. And getting so big! First Caliel, and now Estel. I don't know how much more of this I can handle.

"Hello, Estel. Do you remember me?"

He nods.

I place a hand on his cheek and smile. "I hear you've been learning archery. Do you enjoy that?"

He smiles and nods.

"We have dinner prepared," Lord Elrond says. "If you will all follow me?"

I stand and hold out my hand to Estel. "Can I sit beside you at dinner, young man?"

Estel laughs. "Yes!"

As we make our way inside, my eyes are drawn back to Caliel. She is conversing with Pedir and Enedor, her face animated and her eyes dancing. She is still Caliel. But this Caliel is so elegant and womanly. I shake my head to clear it of the confusion that is beginning to crowd it. Caliel is a young woman. That shouldn't surprise me. She is fifteen. I am twenty-one. We are both more grown up now than we were two years ago.

 


	23. Camaraderie

**~Harunir~**

I plop to the ground with a grunt, content to watch the rest of the proceedings. I have been sparring with Elladan for nearly an hour and have exhausted all energy. I feel like I could sleep for a week. Elrohir and Glorfindel are still at it though. Caliel is nearby, helping Estel with his archery. When his arrow hits the target (far from the center) he looks up at her with shining eyes and she smiles in return and bends close to him to say something. Probably praising his shot.

Pedir and Enedor stayed in Rivendell for nearly a week before they set off to return to their homes. Since that time the summer has come and gone. Father will be returning to Rivendell for some much needed respite soon. Next spring we will head out into the wild again. I am not sure it is quite fair that I get an entire year of rest in Rivendell and Father only gets a few months. But although he is eager to see us, he is not eager to leave the wild. He loves it out there.

"Have I killed you, my friend?" Elladan asks, seating himself beside me.

"No, but close to it."

"I would say I was sorry,"

"But we both know you're not," I finish for him, laughing. "You take delight in torturing me."

Elladan laughed. "No, it is Elrohir who enjoys torturing you, remember?"

I groan, remembering that summer that Elrohir had taken it upon himself to train me while I lived in Rivendell. "I remember."

We watch Elrohir and Glorfindel in silence for some minutes. They are both impressive swordsmen, but Glorfindel is obviously the more skilled of the two. But who am I to say anything? Elrohir could whip me with his eyes closed.

"Boys! Caliel!" My mother calls from somewhere above us. I lean backwards and look up, trying to figure out which window she is calling from. "I have lunch laid out for you!"

Elladan springs to his feet and Glorfindel and Elrohir immediately stop what they are doing.

"We'll be right up, Lady Anne!" Glorfindel calls to her. We move towards the house together, heading in the direction of my mother's voice.

Estel skips ahead of us and then turns around and walks backward for a moment catching my eye. "Last one there has to stand through lunch!" He spins on his heel and darts away.

Elladan and I are after him in a moment. Within seconds, Caliel streaks past us. She is the first one to enter the house. Elladan and I enter at about the same time as Estel. Elladan scoops him up onto his shoulders. "What do you say we beat Harunir together?"

Estel laughs, "Yes!"

"Hey! That isn't fair," I laugh.

Elladan outstrips me in the hallway. But as we round the corner leading to our apartments he comes to stuttering halt to avoid hitting Gilraen and nearly loses his balance. I jog past him and into the room where Mother has lunch laid out and Caliel is already sitting down.

I take a seat just as Elladan and a laughing Estel enter. Elladan lowers Estel to the ground and he runs to the table and clambers into the seat beside me.

Elladan takes a seat as Elrohir and Glorfindel come in.

Glorfindel sighs dramatically, winking at Estel. "Now I have to spend all of lunch on my feet! Now why could I not walk any faster?"

Estel giggles. My mother rolls her eyes but she is laughing also.

 

**~Caliel~**

Father has returned! It has been ages since any of us have seen him! I'm so glad he's finally home. Mother is glad too. She cried when he arrived. The Elves are far less emotional. I guess that's probably because to them, he hasn't really been gone that long.

As we sit around our table for dinner, Gilraen and Estel joining us, father entertains us with tales of his adventures in the wild. It sounds exciting! I almost wish I could go with him. But mother would never allow it, I know that. Even though I have been training just as much as Harunir and I am nearly as skilled as he is now. He went to the wild when he was sixteen. Next year I'm going to ask. I know what mother's answer will be, but I am still going to ask. And I will continue to ask until she says yes. I don't care how many years it takes or how annoying my requests get. I'm going to make it out there with Harunir. I'm going to protect people and make a difference in this world.

 

**~Harunir~**

Father and I are returning to the wild. The winter months passed so swiftly. I can hardly believe it is already time to be leaving Rivendell once more. Mother is crying as she embraces father one more time. Caliel has tears in her eyes too, but she is holding them back and trying to smile. Estel hasn't let go of me for nearly five minutes.

Elladan comes to pull Estel away, and say farewell. The twins are not crying. They know they will see me again in no time at all. No time for them anyway. It will be a long time for me and my family.

"Don't forget to write to me," Caliel says.

"As long as you continue to write me as well."

"I will."

 With on final embrace for my sweet sister, I mount my horse and follow my father out of Rivendell once more. Who knows when I shall return?


	24. Resemblances

**~Caliel~**

I am curled up on a settee in the lower level of the library. I am having some difficulty focusing on the book I am reading because Estel's voice is carrying down from the upper level of the library. He and Elladan are up there. Elladan has been telling him the stories of Lucy again, which is one of Estel's favorite things to listen to and he has been peppering Elladan with questions. It's hard not to pay attention to everything Estel says, just because I love him so much. So the more he interrupts Elladan the less I can focus on my book.

"And she was eight when she went to her first battle?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? She was eight years old?"

"Yes, Estel, I am sure."

"I'm seven! Can I go with Harunir next year?"

"No you cannot."

"Please! Lucy was eight on her first adventure!"

"Lucy is not Estel. Estel must stay here until he is much older."

I can picture in my mind the face that Estel is making now and it makes me giggle.

"What did Lucy look like?" is Estel's next question.

"She had the most expressive blue eyes, rather like Caliel's."

I look up from my book, Elladan has my rapt attention now.

"What else?" Estel asks.

Elladan hems thoughtfully. "Truthfully, Estel, she looked almost identical to our Caliel. There are some differences, but they are subtle. I wish we had a picture of her, but no one thought to draw her likeness while she was here. At least, not in Rivendell. I imagine there are plenty of drawings of Lucy the Valiant among the Dwarven people and in the Woodland Realm."

"Why?"

"Because that is where she spent most of her time, Estel. Those were the people she called family."

"Did she really look like me?" I ask.

Estel gasps when I speak. I don't think he knew I was down here. In a moment, Elladan appears at the head of the stairs. As he begins to come down them, he smiles at me and speaks, "Yes, Caliel. You do look remarkably like Lucy. It was less noticeable when you were young. Perhaps because we did not know Lucy when she was so young. But every day you grow more like her. A few years ago I might have said you could be sisters. Today I would say you could be twins. Not quite identical, but close."

"That's strange, isn't it?" I ask. "For two people to be so alike and not be related in any way?"

Elladan nods. Estel has followed him down the stairs and curled up beside me on the settee so I wrap my arm around his shoulders.

Elladan seats himself on the other side of Estel. "It is very strange, Caliel. When my brother and I first noticed the resemblance, we brought it to my father's attention. We have for some years now been trying to discern what this could mean."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It does not seem of great importance, Caliel. It is just a mystery that we wish to have solved."

"Hmm. Well, my mother was related to Pevensies in England. But she didn't recognize any of the names of the Pevensies in the stories here. Still, it is possible that we are in fact distantly related."

"That was our reasoning as well."

 

**~Harunir~**

I shiver as I enter the lodge. Shaking the snow off of my cloak, I stride quickly to the fire. "It is bitterly cold out there."

Iorlas snorts. "It is no worse than any other winter."

Pedir catches my eye and grimaces at Iorlas' back. I smile and turn back to the fire, desperately trying to warm my frozen limbs.

"Did you see anything?" Enedor asks.

"Snow, mostly," I respond.

Enedor grunts and turns back to the book he was reading. Harthor is already snoring in his bunk.

"Who is on the next patrol?" Pedir asks Enedor. We both hope it is Iorlas.

"You can take the next one, now that you mention it," Enedor says without looking up from his book.

Pedir and I make eye contact and roll our eyes together. Then Pedir grabs his gear and heads out into the weather. With Harthor sleeping and Enedor in his book, I have no one for company except Iorlas. It is going to be a long night. I sigh to myself and grab a book before going into the bunk room and getting into bed. Harthor's snores are a much more cheerful presence than Iorlas. With any luck, Iorlas will stay in the common room until it is his patrol. By then I might have fallen asleep and won't have to deal with him until the morning.

 


	25. Lucy Arrives

**~Caliel~**

I am writing a letter to Harunir. I miss him. It has been a year and a half since his departure from Rivendell. Despite all my pleadings, mother has yet to relent to letting me join him outside of this Valley. The only place I am allowed to go is to Lothlorien (which is much farther than Sarn Ford, I'd like to point out). She won't even let me go for a simple visit. Harunir says he hasn't had an encounter with orcs in seven months. Which to me says that it is a perfectly safe place for me to visit him. But Mother won't let me.

I am interrupted from this train of thought when Estel comes bursting into the room shouting.

"I met her! I met her! She does look like you! She's here!"

"Whoa, Estel, slow down. Who did you meet? Who is here?"

"Lucy! Lucy the Valiant!"

I stand up and Estel wraps his arms around my waist. "Lucy the Valiant? She's returned?"

"Yes! I just spent all afternoon with her!"

"Why didn't you come get me?"

Estel blushes. "I forgot. I...she was..."

I laugh. "That's okay, Estel."

"There is a feast tonight in her honor. We have to go!"

"Absolutely. I want to meet this girl! Or...is she a girl still?"

"She's older than you," Estel says, "But she isn't very old, I don't think."

"Hmm. That is strange to consider. She was alive, here in Rivendell, nearly two hundred years ago. And still, she's not very old?"

"Maybe she's like the Elves. And also...traveling between worlds..."

"I know, I know. The time difference. When is the feast?"

"They've been preparing all afternoon. I have been with Lucy. I don't know when the feast is."

"Then we will have to find out."

"Caliel?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"Lord Elrond introduced me as Aragorn, not Estel."

"Well, Lucy is a royal dignitary. It would only be appropriate for her to know the truth of your heritage. You are royalty too, you know."

Estel shakes his head, burying his face in my stomach. "No, I'm not."

"Chieftain of the Dunedain."

"Not until I'm older."

"Heir to the throne of Gondor."

"My people don't rule there anymore."

"Caliel!" Elladan bursts into the room. "I have news!"

"Lucy has returned. Estel told me."

Elladan's face is alight with joy. "I was right, you two could be twins. You must find a chance to meet her. But now you must prepare for the feast. It is to begin within the hour. You must come to the great hall."

"I will be there soon."

"Estel, come with me. I'll help you get ready."

Estel leaves with Elladan and then I am left with my thoughts. So Lucy has returned. Why now? I wonder what she will be like?

It does not take me long to ready myself for the banquet. Mother returned to our apartments to dress as well and we walk to the great hall together. It appears everyone in Rivendell has gathered for this feast. I do not see Estel when I enter, but I know he is in good hands. Mother guides me to a table and we take our seats. Not too near the dais that holds the high table, but not too far to the back either.

The tables begin to fill up, and soon Lord Elrond enters and takes his place at the high table. His sons follow and sit on either side of him. Glorfindel and several other elves also take their places at the high table. But I have eyes only for Lucy. I knew it was her the minute she walked in. It is like peering into my looking glass, except that she is older than I am. In which case it is more like seeing the future, which is rather disconcerting. She is seated next to Elladan. They are both animated in their speech throughout the meal. Both of them laughing frequently as well. When she waves her hands as she speaks, I can see a horrible scar covering all that I can see of her left arm. It is on both sides of the arm, from the wrist to the elbow. I can see no farther than that because of her sleeve, but I imagine it continues up to her shoulder because right at the collar of her dress I can see more scars on the left side of her collar bone and her shoulder.

Throughout the meal I can see her making faces at someone in the crowd and then smiling or laughing, presumably in response to whatever that person did in return. I lean backwards, trying to see around the many people gathered in the great hall.

"Caliel, you're going to fall out of your seat!" My mother scolds me.

I sit up straight again, but not before I caught sight of Gilraen sitting in the direction that Lucy has been making faces. Though I did not see him, I know Estel will be sitting with Gilraen. I assume it is with Estel that Lucy is conversing via her facial expressions. I smile to myself. Estel would relish that. And he did say that they had spent the afternoon together.

When the meal is over everyone retires to the Hall of Fires to share songs and stories. I got separated from my mother in the press of the crowd. Once inside the hall I seat myself along the wall and watch the goings on. Eventually everyone settled into one place or another and I was able to spot Lucy again. She was sitting near the largest fireplace with Estel sitting beside her. The way he was watching her brought a smile to my face. He was obviously in awe of every word that she spoke, every movement that she made.

Songs began to fill the hall and I listened and enjoyed them, but kept my attention on Lucy and Estel. Eventually, as I knew he would, Estel fell asleep, he head falling to rest on Lucy's shoulder. She lifted him into her arms, apparently she is stronger than she looks, and then spoke briefly to Elrond. A moment later she carried my baby brother out of the hall.

My eldest brothers plopped down on either side of me. Strange, for Elves to be plopping anywhere rather than being the most graceful beings in the room. But such were the sons of Elrond.

"You saw the resemblance of course," Elrohir said.

"You could not have missed it," Elladan added.

"It is striking," I agree. "I look almost exactly like her. Except for those scars. Where did they come from?"

"You know, of course, that she tried to kill Smaug and was gravely wounded," Elrohir replied.

"Those are from Smaug? When you said gravely injured I thought...I don't know what I thought. But those scars...that must have been a truly terrible wound!"

"It was. Her life hung in the balance for some time before they were sure of her recovery," Elladan said.

"She is good to Estel," I say.

Elladan smiles, "Yes. I believe he has made himself a lifelong friend."

"You should have gone and spoken to her," Elrohir says. "You may not have the chance now."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she will likely wish to leave tomorrow," Elladan replies.

"She will want to go to the Blue Mountains," Elrohir says.

"And find her dwarven friends." Elladan finishes.

"We will take her there." Elrohir says. he looks over me to speak to his brother. "We must go offer ourselves to our father as guides for Lucy."

"Indeed."

They get up and wander over to their father. Will Lucy really leave tomorrow? She only just arrived! Estel will be devastated.

The night came and went without me getting a wink of sleep. As soon as it was light enough that it would not seem rude, I went to Gilraen's apartments to find Estel.

Gilraen opened the door and let me inside. "Estel is already awake and eating some breakfast."

"Already? I hardly expected him to be awake."

"Have you eaten yet this morning?"

"No."

"Come and join us then."

I sit down beside Estel. He looks up at me with those brilliant blue eyes and sighs. "She came to say goodbye."

"Already?"

"She is not gone yet. But she wanted to say goodbye before she forgot because she is leaving soon."

"Elrond's sons are already making preparations for their departure," Gilraen adds.

I soon found this to be true. The twins and Lucy were gone before I had a chance to meet the legend of a woman who looks so very much like myself.

 


	26. Visitors at Sarn Ford

**~Harunir~**

Iorlas is on patrol with Harthor, and Enedor is out hunting. Left to ourselves Pedir and I soon tire of simply reading or talking so we go outside to spar a bit.

It is cold outside, but not unbearably so. The ground is white with hard packed snow and ice. The sky is a pale blue. The air is crisp and clean. I take deep breaths and feel invogorated. I fully intend to disarm Pedir today. Today will finally be the day.

Within minutes of stepping outside we are locked in combat. I focus all of my energy on the opponent in front of me. Nothing will distract me. Block his strike. Parry. Sidestep out of his reach. Block. My muscles are going through the motions subconsciously. My mind is working a mile a minute watching for an opening to strike.

"You missed it!"

"That was your chance!"

Two voices ring out in the clear air. I turn toward the sound and see the twins on horseback coming towards us. And then I feel the pummel of Pedir's sword in my side and I double over in pain.

"Not...fair," I gasp.

"Never let yourself be distracted," Pedir responds, smirking. He extends his hand and helps me up again.

I turn back to the twins, who are now dismounting. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Oh we were just passing through,"

"Thought we needed to check on you,"

"Make sure you were in no trouble,"

I shake my head, laughing, "Well you could have chosen a different way to make your presence known. I think I'm going to have a bruise.

"You should know not to let yourself become distracted," Elrohir responds, unconcerned.

"See?" Pedir playfully punches my shoulder. "What did I tell you?"

"You still haven't actually answered my question?" I say to the twins. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"We are on our way home after escorting the lovely Lucy Pevensie to the Blue Mountains," Elladan says.

"Lucy Pevensie?" Pedir asks in surprise. " _The_ Lucy Pevensie."

"One and the same,"

"She's returned to Middle-Earth?" I ask.

"Obviously," Elrohir rolls his eyes.

"After seeing her to her friends in the Blue Mountains we thought we might as well pay a visit to you," Elladan says.

"How long will you stay?" I ask.

"Only a few hours," Elrohir responds.

"We must return to our father," Elladan adds.

"Are you hungry?" Pedir asks. "I can get some victuals put together if we want to have a bite to eat."

"We are not hungry," Elrohir says.

"But some mead would not go amiss," Elladan adds.

The four of us move inside. I start a fire and Pedir retrieves the drinks.

"How is my family that resides in Rivendell?" I ask.

"Caliel is as she ever was," Elladan laughs.

"She is currently on the quest to convince your mother that she can join you here," Elrohir adds.

"Yes, I know. She has written me several times about that," I chuckle. 

"Estel is growing with every passing day," Elladan says. 

"Already he is proficient with his bow, and becoming so with his sword," Elrohir adds.

"We are going to begin training him in the use of daggers next," Elladan says.

"Your mother is in good health and happy," Elrohir says,

"And Gilraen is also," Elladan adds.

The twins stay for several hours and we enjoy pleasant conversation; a refreshing break from the mundane of our lives and the negative vibes we get from Iorlas. Enedor returns from his hunt and Pedir and I are put to work helping him prepare the meat for storing.

"We shall leave you to your work," Elrohir says, getting up from his chair.

In a very short time the twins are gone and we prepare to settle back into the usual routine. We spend much of the evening speculating on why Lucy has returned to Middle-Earth. Iorlas, when he returns from his patrol, is not very enthusiastic about her return. I think he is tired of people showing up in Middle-Earth from worlds that he doesn't understand.

 


	27. Quests

**~Caliel~**

Estel and I are reading together in the library when Lindor fetches us, telling us that an honored guest has arrived and Estel is expected to dine with Lord Elrond and his family to welcome the guest.

"An honored guest?" Estel asks. "Who?"

"Mithrandir," Lindor replies.

I walk with Estel back to his room.

"Mithrandir is a wizard," Estel says quietly.

"Yes, I know, Estel."

"Why do you suppose he's here?"

"I have no idea." I look at my little brother for a moment, and then wrap an arm around his shoulder as we continue to walk. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Estel."

"But he's a wizard!"

"Yes, but you will be with Lord Elrond. And the twins won't let anything happen to you. Besides, he's an honored guest. He's probably a very nice person. All the stories they've told suggest that he is."

"I wish you were coming with me."

"I wasn't invited to this dinner. It's only the family."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are."

"But you are family too!"

"Yes, I am. But not legally. You were actually adopted by Lord Elrond. I wasn't."

When we reach Estel's apartments Elladan is there to help him get ready for dinner with the wizard.

"I'll tell you all about it later," Elladan winks at me.

"I'm going to hold you to that," I reply, laughing.

Much later, when the meal is over, Elladan and Estel come to my apartments.

"How was it?" I ask Estel.

"He isn't too scary."

Elladan laughs. "He had no intention of scaring you at all, Estel."

"But he's so grumpy!"

"He is a bit gruff," Elladan concedes, "but that is just his way. I believe he is actually quite fond of you."

"Does he have a purpose for visiting here," I ask, "Or does he simply wish to see old friends?"

"It would be a privilege to say he is here merely because he wished for our company. But the truth is that he is merely passing through. He is on his way to the Blue Mountains."

"To see Lucy!" Estel adds.

"He told us no more than that," Elladan says.

"Well they did know each other before, didn't they?" I say, "It makes sense that he'd want to see an old friend."

"My father suspects that this is more than a simple visit to a friend. But as of yet he is not entirely sure what Mithrandir's purpose truly is." Elladan says.

"Why shouldn't it just be a visit to a friend?"

"I do not know," Elladan replies. "But that is my father's suspicion."

"Well your father is rarely wrong, so I suppose it is possible that Mithrandir has some other purpose in going to the Blue Mountains. What would that be though?"

"Again, I do not know," Elladan says.

"But we've been guessing!" Estel adds.

Elladan laughs. "We have come up with some truly amusing ideas of why Mithrandir is visiting the Blue Mountains."

 

**~Harunir~**

Spring is upon us once more, and once again I find myself riding to Rivendell. Alone, for almost the first time since becoming a Ranger.

It has been three years since my last visit to Rivendell. I am eager to see my mother and sister and Estel. And the twins of course. Caliel has continued to try and persuade mother to let her at least visit me, if not stay and be a Ranger too. Of course Mother is not thrilled by that idea. So, at least part of my visit this time will be spent in helping Caliel convince mother that visiting me won't kill her. And possibly being a Ranger won't kill her either. She's remarkably good with a bow and decent with a sword. She just needs more training. And the best way to get that is out in the wilderness. Experience is what she needs. I am not sure we will be able to convince mother of that, but we'll try. I have written to father to suggest that he help in this quest of ours. I have yet to receive his reply. But I am sure he will be glad to help Caliel become a more proficient Ranger. He loves his life, and would be proud if she followed in his footsteps.

 


	28. And So It Begins

**~Caliel~**

Elrohir is teaching Estel chess. They are seated on the floor, the chessboard between them. Elladan and I are watching. We are outside, on one of the many platforms high above the valley. The sun is beginning to set and it's golden rays are hitting the waterfall beside us in such a way that rainbows of light are dancing in every direction. It's beautiful!

Estel is very intent on his game. He isn't very good at chess yet, but he's desperately wanting to beat Elrohir, I know he is.

Elladan, sitting on the marble floor beside me, suddenly spins around so that his back is to the chess game. Leaning forward, he hangs out over the ledge, peering into the valley below. 

"What is it, Elladan?" Elrohir asks.

"Mithrandir."

Elrohir glances towards his brother, tiltiing his head to one side. He listens for a moment and then, "Yes, definitely Mithrandir. And...Dwarves?"

I look out over the ledge, scanning the valley. And then I see them. A fairly large company of persons riding towards the entrance to the city.

Elladan springs to his feet. "Come, brother, we must greet them. Estel, go to your room and prepare to join us for a special dinner. Tell father Mithrandir has arrived."

Estel stands up and looks down into the valley. "Is that Lucy?" 

"Yes, I believe it is," Elladan replies.

"Hurry, Estel," Elrohir grabs his shoulders and turns him toward the stairs. "Go to father immediately,"

"And we must go and greet our guests," Elladan added. 

Elladan and Elrohir make their way down the stair together. I head straight for the training grounds where I know I'll find my brother.

"Harunir!"

Harunir lowers his bow and turns to face me. "What?"

"Lucy Pevensie is back!"

"Is she?"

"Yes! And she's brought Mithrandir...and Dwarves, I guess."

"Dwarves? Well she was living in the Blue Mountains, so that does make sense. But what are they doing in Rivendell?"

"I don't know. They'll be having dinner with Elrond and his family. Maybe when they have finished Elladan can tell us what's up."

"Or I could tell you." 

I spin around at the sound of that familiar voice. Standing behind me is none other than,

"Lady Galadriel!" I run forward to hug her.

"I am pleased to see you too, Caliel. So changed you are! You have grown into a fine young woman, a beautiful one too."

"Thank you. When did you arrive?"

"Only minutes ago."

"Does Elrond know you're here."

"Of course."

"Did you come with Lucy?"

"No, I did not. Gandalf is not yet aware of my presence here. But he will soon find out. I do not have long to speak with you, Caliel, because I am needed elsewhere this evening. However, I did wish to see you again. And you wanted to know why Gandalf and his friends are here, which I can tell you. They are Dwarves from Erebor and they are on their way back to their home in the East."

"Erebor?" Harunir asks. "Wasn't it taken over by a dragon?"

"Smaug," I say.

"Yes, indeed it was. They hope to kill the Dragon and return their people to their home. Lucy is going with them to help."

"They didn't look like a large number..."

"What are you thinking, Caliel?" Harunir asks.

"That they could use help. Oh, Harunir, let's go ask Mom if we can help them!"

Galadriel laughs. "Farewell for now, Caliel."

"Bye, I'll see you later." I grab Harunir's hand and drag him towards our apartments. "Come on!"

"Caliel, there is no way mother will allow you to go on such an adventure."

"You don't know that!"

"She never let you come to Sarn Ford, why would she ever let you go as far as Erebor? And with a dragon at the end of your journey? You don't stand a chance, Caliel."

"I can still ask."

 

**~Harunir~**

I was right of course, mother did say no. Caliel complained and cajoled in turn, but to no avail. It is a pity really. Such an excellent fighter, so much potential. It is all going to waste though; she has yet to see any real combat. Sparring with Elladan doesn't count.

Caliel went to bed in a huff. Mother wasn't much better. Now I'm sitting alone in our common room, sharpening my sword. I will think of a way to convince Mother to let Caliel out of Rivendell; I will. It will just take some doing. I wonder...

My train of thought is interrupted when Estel bursts into the room.

"Estel! It is long past your bedtime. What are you doing up?"

"I was with Lucy. We were just talking and I showed her some more of Rivendell."

"You were with Lucy?"

"Yes! She's wonderful." Estel blushes.

"I'm sure she is, but you know you should be in bed by now."

"I know. I'm going. I told Lucy I had to go to bed. But I wanted to talk to Caliel first."

"Well Caliel has already retired for the night. I think you should do the same before your mother catches you up. You can tell Caliel all about your time with Lucy in the morning."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Estel."

"'Night."

 


	29. Frustrations

**~Caliel~**

I am up early in the hopes of seeing Lucy. I meet Estel in the hallway.

"I was coming to see you!" Estel says.

"I was coming to see you too."

"I got to spend time with Lucy yesterday,"

"Harunir told me. What is she like?"

"She's very nice, kind. She looks just like you."

"I've noticed."

"She's gone though!" Estel sighs. "The dwarves and Lucy disappeared sometime very early this morning. Gandalf is still here, but he's leaving tomorrow. Lord Elrond says Lady Galadriel and Saruman are leaving soon too."

"So all of our guests will be gone?"

"Life will just go back to normal. But I wish Lucy hadn't gone away again so quickly. I don't like seeing her for only one day with years in between each meeting."

"Well maybe next time she passes through here she'll stay."

"If she's still alive."

"Estel!"

"You know where they were going! She's going to try and kill a dragon, they all are. What if he kills them first?"

"She survived the last time she faced off with that dragon."

"I know." Estel bites his lip. "I'm just worried."

I wrap my arms around my little brother's shoulders and pull him close. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Estel. This is Lucy the Valiant we're talking about. It's going to take a lot more than one dragon to take her down."

 

**~Harunir~**

It has been a month since Lucy and the Dwarves left; as well as the wizards and Lady Galadriel. The month since the departure of our guests has been peaceful, and yet filled with much preparation. I will be returning to the wild soon, but of even more interest, Lord Elrond has been preparing to leave on a journey of his own. The Lord of the Valley does not leave it often, except for the occasional ride to kill orcs that come too close to the valley. He has not disclosed his purpose to me, or to anyone of my blood. But Caliel is sure to get it out of the twins before too long. They cannot help but tell her everything.

I am in one of the many gardens, seated on a stone bench and sharpening my sword when the twins approach.

"We have guests!" Elladan says cheerfully.

"Very strange ones indeed," Elrohir adds.

"Oh? Who are these guests?"

"Travelers from another world!" Elladan says dramatically.

"Nothing new there," I comment.

"But these are not from your world," Elrohir says. "Or we do not think so."

"Really? Where are they from?"

"That we do not know," Elladan says, "but they come from the Blue Mountains, as that is where they appeared in Middle-Earth, and they are following Thorin and his Company so that they can find Lucy."

"Do they know her?"

"No," Elrohir says, "But they think she will hold the answers to their questions."

"Father has agreed to travel with them, because their destinations are in the same direction."

"So Lord Elrond is traveling eastward?"

Elrohir raises his eyebrows. "Caliel has not been able to steal our secrets; you have no chance of success, my brother."

"Not with you, perhaps. I'll just get Estel to talk to Elladan. He'll get you to talk."

Elladan shakes his head. "I am bound to silence. Even Estel will not persuade me to divulge my father's secrets."

"You say that now," I laugh, "But when he turns those big blue eyes on you and fills them with tears..."

Elladan shakes his head, laughing. "It is true, I would likely betray my father's trust to stop the flow of tears from that sweet boy."

 

**~Caliel~**

"Oh please, mother! I'll even be with Lord Elrond!"

"You aren't going to travel to Erebor. End of story."

"But they'll need a guide!"

"Lord Elrond is guiding them."

"But only as far as his destination. Please, please let me be their guide!"

"How can you guide them when you have never been to the land they will be traveling through? Caliel, my sweet daughter, the answer is no. I won't have you traipsing all over middle-earth. You're too young."

"I'm nineteen, mother! When are you going to see that? I'm not a child any longer. You let me travel to Lothlorien when I was only ten!"

"Caliel, I don't want you to get hurt. You're staying here. That's final."

"But Hiccup and Astrid-"

"Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather seem perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, my child."

I sigh heavily. It has no impact on my mother. Why can't she see that I'm a grown-up now? I wish I could just say I'm an adult and will make my own decisions, thank you very much. But I can't. No one in Rivendell will allow it.

I'm starting to feel stifled here! I need out. I need to go somewhere, do something. I'm not a child. But try telling that to my mother. The Elves aren't any help. They still act like my mother is young! Harunir is the only person who understands and he's leaving soon!

Ugh.

It isn't that I don't love Rivendell and all the people here. I love them. I love my home. But I need to see the world, to find my place in it. I'll never know if I don't get out there. And I'll never get out there because my mother will be dead before she ever admits that I am no longer a child.

 


	30. On to Erebor!

**~Harunir~**

My preparations are complete, my bags packed, my horse saddled. I am leaving Rivendell once more. Caliel and I are walking towards the gate that leads out of the valley. She is leading my horse and appears reluctant to hand me the reins.

"When will you come back?"

"I do not know, Caliel. But it is likely to be many months, or even years, before we see each other again. You will continue to write me, won't you?"

"Of course I will!"

"I am sorry I was unable to help in your crusade to change mother's mind."

"It's alright. She'll come around, I'm sure."

"For your sake, I hope so. I would not enjoy be stuck in Rivendell with no hope of leaving. Visiting I love, but being trapped here I would hate."

I pull my sister into a hug. "Keep up your spirits. I shudder to think what the world would be like if the light of my life stopped being her usual undimmed cheerful self."

Caliel rolls her eyes at me, but she is smiling now, so that is good.

"You will look after Estel?"

"All of Rivendell will look after Estel, Harunir. But yes, I will take care of him."

"Then I will see you...sometime."

"WAIT! Harunir!"

Caliel and I both turn toward the shouting voice in surprise. It is Elrohir; he is galloping towards us.

"Elrohir, what is the matter? What happened? I only just left!"

"We received word from my father," Elrohir says, "He is returning and he expects us to have an army mustered so that upon his return we can march to Erebor."

"What is going on?" Caliel asks.

"A massive army of orcs is gathering in the North and East to march upon Erebor. Father wishes to go to them in aid. All of Rivendell will be armed and we will march out as soon as father returns."

"We're going to war?" Caliel asks. "Can I come?"

Elrohir raises his eyebrows. "You are a skilled fighter; but you will have to get your mother's approval."

"Is this fight desperate enough that every man who can be spared will be needed?" I ask.

Elrohir gives me a look that says, "you moron. The army of Rivendell is about to be unleashed. This has not happened for hundreds of years. Yes, it is that important." But he doesn't say anything aloud.

Caliel suddenly smiles. "Perfect! It's an emergency. Mother can't say no. You need everyone that can be spared. And I'm good at what I do."

 

**~Caliel~**

Mother was not happy, to say the least. But she had to give in. It's an emergency. Nearly all of Rivendell is going, soldiers-wise. It would seem silly to leave a good fighter behind.

So here I am, finally leaving Rivendell! Riding in a great host, marching toward Erebor and a major battle. Elrohir is not so sure that this is a good idea. I haven't seen any real combat yet, none at all. But you have to have your first battle sometime, right? I'm so excited to be traveling again! We passed over the Misty Mountains, and have been traveling along the Gladden Fields for some days. I cannot wait to get to Erebor!

So far, I haven't seen or done anything new yet. But there are sure to be many adventures awaiting me on this journey! Harunir came with the army too. Elrohir insisted he stay in Rivendell and join the host. There are some other Rangers among our number too.

We met up with Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and their army on the Eastern side of the Misty Mountains and have traveled together since then. It won't take us long to reach our destination. And then the fun really begins.

Erebor, here I come!

 


	31. Introductions

**~Harunir~**

Caliel has hardly been able to contain her excitement as we travel toward Erebor. Every day there is a spring in her step and a laugh on her lips. Of course, being Caliel, this is not entirely out of the ordinary.

I am no less interested in our surroundings as Caliel is. I have never been this far East. The journey through Mirkwood was fascinating. The forest is old, but more strange than beautiful to me. The trees are not like those I have seen before. They appear sick and twisted to my mind.

We've made camp in Mirkwood several times since entering it. The mixed armies of Rivendell and Lothlorien stretch far ahead and far behind me on the road. Even so, I still have my sword across my knees as I sit with my back against a tree after we make camp.

Caliel sits down beside me.

"Isn't this exciting? We're almost out of Mirkwood."

"I know, Caliel. And yes, it is exciting."

"You've never been over here, have you?"

"No."

"I am so ready for this!"

"For what?"

"Seeing the world! Meeting Lucy! My first battle!

I shake my head, smiling at her enthusiasm but wondering if she even realizes what her first battle will really look like. Obviously she must not, to be so enthralled with the idea of it.

"Caliel, battles are not exciting."

"Oh I know. People get hurt, I do understand that."

"Yes, and you have to kill people too, you know. That's not something to be excited about."

"I wasn't excited about hurting people, Harunir." Caliel rolls her eyes. "I am excited about finally getting to use my skill with the bow and sword. Besides, we're fighting orcs."

"Orcs or not, killing a living creature is not a pleasant thing, Caliel. Trust me."

"You really are a mood spoiler today aren't you?"

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea of what is coming."

"Okay, I get it, Harunir. Now be excited with me about the new places we're seeing."

I chuckle. "Alright, tonight I'll humor you."

"And tomorrow, and the next day."

"Your wish is my command, Caliel."

 

**~Caliel~**

We made it through Mirkwood without any mishaps. But that forest gives me the creeps! I'm not very fond of it. Still, it's all so exciting! I can't complain.

The Lonely Mountain came into a view a few days ago and I am so eager to get there! We only have a few miles yet to go.

"Breathe, Caliel," Elrohir says from my right. He guides his mount closer to mine and looks me over. "You are still not breathing."

"It would not do to pass out," Elladan says, riding to closer to me on my left. "That would not make a good first impression."

I take a dramatically long deep breath, grinning at my brothers. "Is that better?"

"Yes," they reply in unison.

When we arrive at the Lonely Mountain, all is quiet. I don't know what I expected, but silence was not it. It isn't long though before a group of people exit the Mountain and come towards us. Elrond calls the twins to him and they and Lady Galadriel move forward to greet the group from the Mountain.

"What do you think they're saying?" I ask Harunir.

"They are likely discussing the fate of the dragon and the news of the approaching orc army, Caliel."

"Oh. Right. Of course. Harunir, is that Lucy in the group? It must be!"

"Yes, I believe you are right."

"And Mithrandir, too."

Lord Elrond returned with orders to make camp. We were all busy for the next several minutes pitching tents and pavilions. When at last I had a moment to look around again, I went in search of the twins for news. Unfortunately, when I found them I was unable to approach them. They were in the main pavilion with Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Glorfindel, Lucy the Valiant, Mithrandir and several dwarves and elves that I did not know. Astrid and Heather were there too.

"It's probably the war council," Harunir says, coming up behind me. "There is much to discuss about the coming battle I would imagine."

"Did you hear what happened to Smaug?"

"It's being said that one of the Dwarves killed him, Kili. That one there, I think. Although I'm entirely sure." Harunir points out a dwarf in the pavilion with messy brown hair and a grin on his face.

Glorfindel soon left the pavilion and was making his way toward us.

"What news, mellon?" I ask.

"I am being sent as a scout to find the position of our approaching enemy," Glorfindel says, grinning broadly.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, Caliel. You must stay here."

"Please?"

Glorfindel smiles at me, and places a hand on my shoulder. "Caliel, you are staying here. No amount of cajoling or complaining will change my mind. I will see you soon, mellon nin."

And then he walked off.

I sigh.

"He'll be back soon enough, Caliel," Harunir says, "and then things will really begin to happen around here."

Not long after that, Galadriel, Elrond and the fair haired dwarf in the pavilion made off for the Mountain.

"Where are they going, Harunir?"

"I have no idea."

"Wait. Look, Harunir! There go Lucy and...Kili did you call him? And an elf. They are going to the Mountain too. Can we go?"

"Caliel, we have no business there. We are foot soldiers. We stay here until given orders."

"That isn't much fun."

"You are the one who wanted to come."

I sigh.

"Come on, Caliel. There is much to do to make camp for the night. Setting up tents is not enough."

"Okay, fine."

It isn't long before I am on a mission for Harunir, carrying a message to the twins. I haven't been able to find the twins though. They are no longer in the pavilion where the council was held.

I am so focused on finding my brothers I didn't see Lucy until I'd walked right into her. She was also moving at a quick pace, so I fell backwards and hit the ground. Not the most dignified way to meet the great Lucy Pevensie.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Lucy says, giving me a hand up. And then she went very still, and stared at me open-mouthed. She must have noticed how much I look like her for she whispered, "Great Scott!"

"Hello, Lucy! Can I call you Lucy? I know we've never met, but I've seen you a couple times. You know my brother, Estel. I mean, Aragorn."

"Aragorn? You are Aragorn's sister?"

"Yes. He was very disappointed when you vanished from Rivendell."

"I'm sure he was. I didn't want to disappear like that, but Thorin-" Lucy stopped talking and looked for a moment like she might cry. The Elf standing behind her placed his hand on her shoulder and then she spoke again. "We were in a hurry."

"I hear the dragon is dead," I say.

"Yes. Kili shot him. One of the Dwarves, that is."

"I'm Caliel." I finally get around to introducing myself. I'm so excited I nearly forgot.

"Lucy," came the response.

I laugh. "I know who you are."

Lucy turns and introduces the Elf beside her, "This is Legolas, the prince of the Woodland Realm."

"Oh, how nice to meet you!"

Legolas gives me a small smile. He seems preoccupied.

"If you'll excuse me," Lucy says.

"Oh, of course! I'm sure you have a million things to do. I'll see you later, Lucy, Legolas." I give them both a smile and a wave and get back to searching for the twins. What luck! I've met Lucy Pevensie! I can't wait to tell Estel when I get home.

I don't have a chance to see Lucy again that evening, but I have hope it won't be long before our paths cross again. Harunir said he heard from some of the Elves that Lucy is staying in the camp tonight!

 


	32. The Truth

**~Harunir~**

Although Elves are not generally known for spreading rumors, the camp is abuzz this night with stories of what transpired inside the Mountain, and the real reason Lucy is stayiing in the camp instead with her companions. I try not to engage in this...gossip, I suppose it must be called. It is no business of mine.

But it is impossible not to hear the tales that are being spread.

According to some one of the dwarves attacked Lucy, which I find hard to believe yet her presence in the camp suggests something did happen. Some people are saying there were multiple dwarves who attacked the other dwarves and Lucy got in between them. Whatever the truth of these tales, Lucy doesn't appear to have any injuries, and neither does Prince Legolas, who has scarcely left her side all evening, as far as I can tell.

I am sitting just outside my tent on the hard ground, sharpening my sword. Trying to ignore the rumors that are flying and focus my mind on the approaching battle.

Caliel plops onto the ground beside me. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what, Caliel?" I groan inwardly, knowing exactly what she is going to say.

"What happened in the Mountain."

"Caliel, we don't know what went on in there. And as far as I can see, it is none of our business."

"But Lucy was attacked by the dwarves!"

"All of them?"

"Yes...no. I don't know. Some of them."

"You shouldn't listen to rumors, Caliel."

"They aren't just rumors! She was attacked, and Prince Legolas is angry as a hornet now. I met them, Harunir, and I think I met them right after it happened, whatever it is that happened, because Lucy was crying and Legolas was cranky and preoccupied. I wonder what did happen? And why would anyone hurt Lucy? Are they still going to be our allies in the coming battle if they are against Lucy? They can't be good if they don't like Lucy."

"Caliel, I have no answers for your questions, and I would be more at peace if you didn't stick your pretty nose where it doesn't belong. Whatever happened to Lucy is not our concern. You need to stop worrying about it."

"But it's so strange...and terrible! Why would the dwarves--"

"Caliel!" I say sharply.

She looks at me attentively.

"We have a battle to prepare for. You need to go over your weapons, young lady, and then you need to calm your nerves and clear your mind. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Caliel salutes me and laughs. 

I wrinkle my nose in her direction, but she does as I say so I can't complain.

 

 

**~Caliel~**

My weapons look like they always do. I don't know Harunir is so strict. But I looked them over, as requested. I've also calmed down.

But I haven't stopped thinking about what might have happened earlier. And I know where I might get the real story. I set off through the camp, searching intently for two people.

I find them in a somewhat open area, free of tents (although not by much, the grassy area is only about five feet wide before there's another tent). They are playing chess.  
I drop to the ground beside them and watch a few moves in silence.

Elladan gives me a sideways glance. "I will not be persuaded to indulge in gossip."

"It isn't gossip, really, Elladan!" I protest. "I am in search of the truth. There are too many rumors. I don't want to believe what is false and make an unfair judgement on someone."

Elrohir shrugs. "She makes a good argument."

"Father told us to hold our tongues," Elladan said.

"Yes, and he said to keep it in the family," Elrohir added.

Elladan's eyes begin to twinkle. "I suppose he did not clearly define what he meant by 'family.'" 

"No, he did not," Elrohir agrees.

"So what happened?" I demand to know.

"Some of the Dwarves have been infected by gold-sickness," Elrohir says.

"And the dragon-curse as well," Elladan adds.

"One of them struck Lucy in his crazed state of mind."

"Oh no!"

"Nothing worse happened," Elladan says. "But that is why Lucy is remaining in camp. Father and Galadriel saw to the dwarves and are healing their minds of whatever sickness infects them."

"Which one hit Lucy?" I ask.

"Now that," Elrohir shakes his head at me, "is _not_  something we are going to share."

"You said you wished for the truth, and we have given it," Elladan says.

"But you also said you wished to make no unfair judgement on anyone. In which case, you have no need to know who the offender was. It is enough to know that several dwarves were affected, and all are being healed."

I think about that. I guess it isn't really my business to know who hit Lucy. But goodness! That must have been awful, to be hit by a friend. And to know their mind was troubled from sickness so it was only partially their fault. Poor Lucy.

"Illuvatar is also rumored to have made a visit to the Mountain this night," Elladan says.

"Did he?" I ask excited. "What does it he look like? And sound like?"

" _We_ did not see him, Caliel," Elrohir laughs.

"Oh. Well who did?"

"Are you going to track them down and bombard them with questions?" Elladan asks. "My brother, we must be very careful whom we choose to speak of. Our dear Caliel is going to frighten half our army away."

"I don't think me asking questions is going to scare people away," I say.

Elladan laughs. "It is a possibility, my friend."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

Elladan leans over a kisses my cheek.

"Are you prepared for the battle?" Elrohir asks. "Did you inspect your gear?"

"Of course I did. Harunir wouldn't let me get away with not doing so."

Elrohir smiles. "Good."

"Now will we be allowed to finish our game of chess?" Elladan asks innocently.

I smack his shoulder. "I wasn't stopping you. Go on."

 


	33. The Battle

**~Harunir~**

Glorfindel has returned. Orcs are on their way. The council met early this morning to make plans and now our armies are being positioned. The contingent from Rivendell is being placed on one of the spurs that jut out from the mountain.

I take my place beside Caliel, dropping my pack to the ground and sitting down on the hard, rocky surface.

“When do you think the orcs will be here?”

“Likely not until tomorrow, Caliel. Patience.”

Caliel sighs, and slumps to the ground beside me.

We sit and watch the daylight fade and the stars come out. Every soldier is in position. We now have only to watch and to wait til our enemy arrives.

“I’m a little scared,” Caliel says to me.

“You will do well. You are a good fighter.”

“But I’ve never done this before. I know I’m excited about it too, I just...don’t want anything bad to happen.”

“Bad things will happen in a war, Caliel. But I also hope nothing tragic occurs during this battle either.”

Caliel lays her head on my shoulder and it isn’t long before she is softly snoring. I hope she has pleasant dreams. For tomorrow her world is going to change, and pleasant dreams may not come to her for a long time. She is too sweet. I fear this battle will scar her. I had always wanted her to be a Ranger with me, and though I have had my share of battles, I have done nothing of this grand scale. I am not sure that I will be able to live through the trauma that is sure to follow, and I am worried about Caliel.

 

 

**~Caliel~**

 

The sun is rising. I watch it for a while, and then turn to look around and watch the soldiers prepare for the coming battle. I watch the Elves down the line to my left, and then turn to my right.

Lucy! She’s standing right there, mere feet from me!

I hesitantly walk towards her. She has her eyes closed and is breathing long, slow, deep breaths.

I tap her elbow.

She turns to me questioningly. “oh, hello.”

“Hi, Lucy. We’ve met, briefly. I’m Caliel.”

“I remember.”

“I saw you were on the same stretch of the Mountain that I was and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to come and talk to you. I’ve wanted to meet you for a very long time. Estel is quite in awe of you.”

“Estel?”

“My brother, Aragorn. Sorry. We call him Estel.”

“Of course. I remember you mentioning your relationship. I was not aware that Aragorn had siblings.”

“Well he doesn’t. But he was raised in Rivendell and so was I so we became brother and sister that way. And the twins, Lord Elrond’s sons I means, they’re my brothers too. Not by blood, but they just are.”

“I understand,” Lucy says with a smile.

I look around at the people nearby. “Everyone is so calm. I think I expected more people to be fidgety.”

“You’ll find the fidgety ones are among the company, if there are any. The Elves have seen too many battles to still be anxious at the prospect of a coming fight.”

“you don’t seem anxious.”

“No. I have seen plenty of battles of my own. Are you anxious, Caliel?”

I bite my lip. “Um...yeah. This is actually my first battle. I mean, it’s my first fight of any kind! I have no experience at all. Elrohir says I’m a good fighter and Glorfindel says I am very skilled too. But I’ve never done anything more than trail and spar.”

“you’ve never had any experience at all?”

“No.”

Lucy slips her arm around my shoulders. “Just remember to breathe, and not to think too much. Remember your training and focus on staying alive.”

“I can do that.”

“How old are you, Caliel?”

“I’m nineteen.”

“”You’re not an Elf. Where do you come from?”

“I was raised in Rivendell. I’m one of the Rangers of the North.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Although actually...I’m more like you. I’m not from this world. I’m from England. Except that my father is from here, he’s a real Ranger.”

“You’re from England!”

“yes, I am.”

“This is too much.”

“What?”

“You could be my twin you are so alike in appearance to myself, and now I find out you’re from the same world. I do not believe in coincidence, Caliel, and you are too similar to myself for this to be such anyway. I do not know what this means, but I’m going to find out.”

“the twins, I means Elrohir and Elladan, and I have talked about this before. They were surprised when I grew up and ended up looking like you. We’ve decided we could possibly be distantly related, because my mother used to have Pevensie relatives in England.”

“Did she? Oh wouldn’t that be fun if we were third cousins or something?”

“That’s precisely what I was thinking! To be related to Lucy the Valiant..Estel would be thrilled!”

“And you too, apparently.”

“Yes, well...we’ve heard all about you. Estel loves your stories.”

“He told me as much. How is your mother related to Pevensies?”

“I think that was her maiden name, but I’m not sure.”

“Do you know who any of her Pevensie family are?”

“No. We never knew them when we lived in England. I think perhaps they didn’t approve of father, because Mother always said she became estranged from her family when she married him.”

“Hmm. I don’t know. I’ll have to ask my brother if he has any idea. Maybe our great-grandparents are the same, and we’re from two different children of theirs.”

“great-grandparents?”

“I don’t know,” Lucy laughs. “I was just thinking out loud and picked a random relative.”

As we waited for the orcs to approach I wondered if Glorfindel was going to enjoy this. He loved a good fight. But he’d probably be bored with only orcs to deal with.

Prince Legolas came to stand beside Lucy and I, and another young man came with him.

“Caliel, this is my brother, Edmund.”

“Oh! How wonderful to meet you!”

Edmund stared at me for a moment in silence. “Great Scott! You like exactly like my sister!”

“We know,” Lucy and I laugh together.

“The orcs are coming,” Legolas says ominously. He points and I see a dark cloud on the horizon. It comes closer and closer…

“Bats?” I ask.

No one replies.

I feel Harunir take his place by my side.

I turn to him and smile nervously.

“Breathe, sister,” He says, smiling down at me.

We can see the orcs now, swarming around the spurs of the mountain. I raise my bow, taking a deep breath. My hands are shaking.

I can hear the orcs now, all their snarling, shrieking, horrible sounds.

“Breathe,” Lucy whispers to me.

I smile. Funny that I just got that instruction from my brother.

Lucy raised her bow and took aim. I took aim as well, and I waited, hoping I wouldn’t miss. When I thought the orcs were close enough and let my arrow fly. Lots of arrows went soaring through the air from the archers around me and orcs fell to the ground. I knelt quickly, allowing the row of archers behind me to take loose their own arrows before getting back on my feet and letting another arrow fly.

So many orcs were falling to our arrows, and yet we didn’t seem to be making a dent in their line. They came on again and again and again.

Harunir drew his sword and then I saw Lucy doing the same, so I followed suit.

I gripped the handle of my sword tightly, my knuckles turning white. Breathe, I told myself.

The orcs had reached our line. I gritted my teeth and plunged my sword into the chest of one orc and then quickly blocked the blow of another. As the orc I’d killed fell to the ground I suddenly felt like throwing up.

“Disarm them,” Harunir called to me over the din of the battle.

I listened to him and deftly disarmed the orc in front of me. In another moment, Harunir had killed him. We continued the battle in that manner, Harunir killing the orcs that I disarmed.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I couldn’t stop myself from crying out in pain.

“You’re first battle scar,” Harunir grunts, decapitating the orc that had wounded me.

I wince as I swing my sword forward to block another blow from an approaching orc. My shoulder hurts! It’s screaming at me to stop fighting and sit down and cry. But I have to keep going.

Because there is another orc.

And another one.

And another one.

Will this never end?

And then without warning, a line of dwarves came surging through the sea of orcs. In another moment the crush of the orcs was gone and there were only a few left nearby to dispatch. This was done, and in no time at all the battle was over.

I stand there, leaning on my sword as though it were a staff. I look around. I don’t see any more orcs. I sag onto the ground and lay down, closing my eyes and trying to block out the sound of screams coming from the wounded.

“Are you alright, Caliel?” Harunir asks.

“Alive.” I respond.

“Let me see your shoulder.”

I sigh, and sit up. “it’s gone numb. I don’t really feel it.”

Harunir pulled back my leather armor and I suddenly feel it again.

“Ow! That’s hurts. What are you doing?”

“Checking your wound. It needs to be cleaned.”

“Allow me to help,” Prince Legolas kneels beside Harunir. He takes a look at my shoulder and then his gentle hands are wiping away the dirt and grime and he is muttering words in Sindarin. I can’t catch everything he says, but my shoulder stops hurting.

“It will need to be stitched,” Legolas says to me. “I am not sure where the healers are going to set up their tents, but you should find them immediately. I am not skilled in this work, I have only done enough the ease the pain and ensure that it will not get infected.”

“Thank you.”

Legolas moves on to help another wounded soldier nearby. Harunir helps me to my feet. Let us find the healers.”

Harunir leaves me in the care of several healers and then he joins the others clearing the battle field; piling the orcs and burning them and finding the wounded and carrying them to the tents that the healers are setting up.

When my shoulder is dealt with, I help the healers in any way that I can. Lucy soon arrives and is helping as well. It isn’t long before she is called away, however, and I am not able to speak to her.

I work with the healers for hours, what feels like an eternity.

Eventually, Harunir returns. “We are moving the wounded into the Mountain. When that is finished, we can rest, Caliel.”

I help to assist the wounded into Erebor and Harunir does as well.

Finally, as night falls, Harunir takes me one end of the Great Hall where there are empty bedrolls. Most of the Great Hall is filled with the wounded. The healers are still hard at work. Harunir gently pushes me down onto one of the bedrolls.

“Sleep, Caliel.”

I lay down gratefully, and breathing deeply. This has been such a long day!

 


	34. Returning Home

**~Harunir~**

It is the day after the battle. I ache all over when I awake. I sit up, leaning against the stone wall and watching the healers who are still busy about their work. I wonder if they slept at all last night?

Caliel sighs in her sleep beside me and I reach over to run my fingers through her hair. My sister is very brave. She did well yesterday.

The twins approach and sit beside me.

“How is Caliel?” Elrohir asks.

“Still sleeping, obviously,” I roll my eyes.

“How did the battle fare for her?”

“She did very well. I am proud of her.”

“And you, Harunir?” Elladan asks. “How are you?”

I shrug. “I have seen battle before. This was nothing new. Still disgusting, still horrifying, still wish it was not a necessity. But I survived.”

“There is to be a royal funeral tonight,” Elrohir says. “The King, Thorin, was killed in the battle. As was one of his nephews, his heir Fili.”

 

**~Caliel~**

I woke up to find the twins and Harunir watching me.

“What?”

“We were just making sure you were alright,” Elladan says.

“I am fine.”

Within minutes Glorfindel also arrives. “How was the battle, Caliel?”

“Awful. How did you think it was?”

“A little dull.”

“I knew you would say that.”

In the evening we all attend the funeral of the Dwarven royalty that died. It was very sad and I cried, even though I didn’t know the Dwarves who died.

 

 

**~Harunir~**

We stayed in Erebor for many days, waiting for those who were wounded to be healed, or at least well enough to travel. When that occurred, Lord Elrond led us back to Rivendell.

I am glad to be returning home. I will be glad to return to the wild as well, that is what I know best and that is where I feel comfortable. I hope that mother will allow Caliel to come with me, but she will likely wish to keep her very close at hand after everything Caliel has been through.

 

 

**~Caliel~**

We are on our way home! I am happy and sad. I will be glad to be home again. But I am sad that my adventure is drawing to a close. I will be happy to see mother and Estel and everyone in Rivendell again.

I never got the chance to talk to Lucy again. She was always surrounded by the Dwarves and Legolas and the rest of Thorin’s company. They were all very depressed from what I could see, which makes sense. I mean, Thorin did die, after all. That would be very sad for everyone who knew him.

Still, I wish we had been able to talk again. I want to be Lucy’s friend. She seems so kind and wonderful, even better than all her stories.

 

 

**~Harunir~**

When we ride into Rivendell mother comes running to meet us. She grabs both Caliel and I and pulls us close.

“I missed you! Oh, I missed you both so much! Are you alright? You weren’t hurt were you?”

“We’re fine, mother,” I say.

“I did get a wound in the battle.” Caliel says cheerfully.

Mother looks horrified and Caliel laughs. “it was a little thing, mother, nothing serious.”

“Oh, Caliel.”

“I want to go with Harunir when he returns to Sarn Ford,” Caliel informs mother.

Mother frowns, deeply, but she doesn’t say anything.

“I can handle myself, mother. I just survived an epic battle. And Harunir will look after me.”

“I will think about it, Caliel,” Mother says. “For now, come. You must eat and wash and then rest.”

“Caliel!” Another member of our family comes running towards us. “Harunir!”

“Estel!” Caliel runs forward and hugs our little brother.

“You’re back! And safe!”

“Of course we’re safe,” Caliel laughs.

Estel comes and hugs me next. “I missed you.”

“We missed you as well, Estel,” I say.

He darts off to go hug the twins next and Caliel and I follow our mother to our apartments. I am glad to be home again. And when my head hits the soft pillow of my bed, I feel even more glad to be home. No matter how much I do it, sleeping on the road will never be something I describe as comfortable.

 


	35. Caliel's First Outpost

**~Caliel~**

 

Harunir spent the winter in Rivendell, but now that it is spring he and I are on our way to Sarn Ford! I am so excited! Mother was not too happy with my decision. But after the Battle of Erebor, I don’t feel like a child whose actions she can dictate. Harunir warned me not to become disrespectful, and I am trying not to be that way. But I do feel independent now.

“How long til we arrive at Sarn Ford?”

“A few days yet, Caliel. Have patience.”

“Are your friends still stationed there, Harunir?”

“Yes. Enedor and Pedir are still there. I am not sure about Iorlas or Harthor.”

“What is it like to live at Sarn Ford?”

“Boring, most days. When you have patrol duties it’s a little better. Winter is the worst, because it becomes difficult and unpleasant to leave the fireside and no one wants to be stuck indoors all day and all night for weeks on end.”

“Well it is only spring, so I don’t have to worry about winter. What are we going to do all day?”

“You’ll have patrol duties, you’ll hunt for food, occasionally we hunt for orc packs rumored to be in the area. We take turns cooking meals for each other, and we do a lot of training. Enedor makes sure of that.”

“I’m excited! I get to be a real Ranger!”

“I know, Caliel. You’ve only told me a hundred times.”

“Do you know what I think?”

“What do you think?”

“I think this is going to be the best days of my life.”

“Isn’t that how you feel about the years you spent in Lothlorien?”

“Well yes...but I was a child then. These will be my best days as an adult.”

“Ah, I see.”

“I’m going to be twenty soon, Harunir.”

“I am aware of that fact, sweet sister.”

“I don’t feel old enough to be twenty.”

Harunir laughs. “Well I am going to be twenty-six. And I do feel old enough to be twenty-six. Some days I feel older, in fact.”

 

 

**~Harunir~**

Our journey is almost over. Sarn Ford is coming into view in the distance. Caliel is bouncing in her saddle in excitement.

“Is that it? That’s it isn’t it? Oh, we’re almost there!”

“Yes, that is it, Caliel.”

“Aren’t you excited?”

“That is not the word I would use to describe my emotions, no.”

“Okay, but you are happy at least.”

“Yes.”

When we ride up to the post, Enedor and Pedir come out to greet us. Pedir embraces me and then punches my shoulder.

“We missed you, brother. You’ve missed all the fun. Iorlas has been simply charming this whole year.”

“I am sorry, but I was a little busy.”

“You must tell us of the battle,” Enedor says, “but not until you have come inside. Iorlas is still stationed here, Harthor is not. Come, we have food prepared.”

Caliel skips inside and greets Iorlas cheerfully. He is sitting in a corner, a book in his hands. He looks up long enough to scowl in Caliel’s direction and then goes back to his book. Pedir and I make eye contact and roll our eyes.

Enedor prepares food for us and we sit together around the fire.

“Now tell us,” Enedor says. “What was it like?”

“Like a battle,” I shrug. “Orcs, death, screaming, blood...what exactly do you want me to tell you?”

“You fought with the Elves and the Dwarves together, that is not common,” Enedor says.

“Yes, well, it was kind of an emergency. The Elves and Dwarves get along fairly well, to be honest.”

“And have you heard?” Caliel pipes up excitedly. “The King of Erebor is going to marry an Elf this year! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Exciting and also strange,” Pedir says. “As far as I know it is the only Dwarf/Elf union to ever exist.”

“It is unprecedented,” Enedor says. “But it is a beautiful thing. A symbol of the peace that our world now has. A glimpse at what the future may hold. All races living in harmony, forgiving past grievances...”

“I think the Elves and Dwarves are too fond of their arguments to let them go so easily though,” Pedir says.

“But Lucy is changing that,” Caliel says. “She’s already transformed the Eastern half of the world. And that point of view is spreading to the west as well. It will spread everywhere soon, I’m sure.”

“You are an optimistic one, aren’t you?” Pedir asks with a smile.

“You already knew that, Pedir,” Caliel laughs. “But yes, I am.”

“That is certainly going to be a change from the company we have kept this past year,” Enedor says dryly.

“A refreshing change,” Pedir adds.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Iorlas asks from his corner.

“Yes,” Pedir laughs. “We know.”

Iorlas slams his book closed and goes into the bunk room.

Pedir grins at me. “Fun times are ahead, Harunir, fun times.”

 


	36. Pedir's Wish

**~Caliel~**

 

Pedir and I are sparring, with Harunir watching and commenting. Enedor is patroling the borders of the Shire with Iorlas.

“You need to be lighter on your feet, Caliel,” Harunir says.

I roll my eyes in his direction and block Pedir’s sword.

“You’re getting better,” Pedir says, swinging his sword again and bringing his dagger in for a stab as well. I block the sword with my own pushing our blades far to my right, and swing my other arm, using my vambrace to knock his dagger off of it’s path toward me.

“Not bad, but you left yourself wide open,” Pedir comments dryly as he put a boot to my chest and I fall flat on my bottom.

Pedir extends his hand to help me back to my feet. “Don’t push the blades so far out. You blocked my sword just fine, but you kept on pushing. That’s what opened up your chest.”

“But you didn’t have a blade to strike me with because I had them both occupied.”

“I didn’t use a blade though, did I? Had our swords been between us it would have been incredibly difficult to kick you in the stomach, lass. The best I could have done was tried to knock your knees in, which would not have been smart on my part.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t open up my chest as much.”

“Good, because you don’t want to give your enemy a target. Don’t make it easy for them, Caliel.”

“What enemy?” I ask dryly. “We haven’t had a single fight the entire time I’ve been here, and I’ve lived at Sarn Ford for a year now.”

“Yes, well, the orcs seem to have gone into hiding after the Battle of Erebor.”

“I am grateful for that,” Harunir says. “It is nice to have a break.”

“But we aren’t doing anything,” I say.

“We’re protecting the Shire,” Pedir replies.

“Protecting it from what? Unwanted bunny rabbits? There aren’t any threats?”

“Just because this has been a peaceful year, Caliel, does not mean that there are no threats in this world or that tomorrow we won’t be attacked by orcs and have to fight for our lives,” Harunir says.

We enter the lodge and I set about cooking dinner. "How soon should we expect Enedor and Iorlas?"

"They'll probably be late getting back," Harunir says. "You know Enedor likes to take impressively long patrols."

"That's true," I laugh.

Pedir comes over to where I am cooking. "Is there anything I can do to assist, Caliel?"

"Here, chop up these carrots and onions."

"Are we having stew again?" Harunir asks with a slight groan.

"If you don't like it, you can always cook dinner yourself." I say.

"It isn't bad, it's just that we have it a lot."

"Don't be so negative, my friend," Pedir laughs. "You are beginning to sound like a certain someone."

"Oh dear." Harunir laughs. "If I ever sound like Iorlas again, just slap me."

"We will." I say cheerfully.

Harunir grabs a pillow near him and throws it at me.

"Hey! You're going to spoil the stew!"

"He didn't want stew anyway," Pedir says.

 

 

**~Harunir~**

 

Pedir and I are on patrol. We are strolling quietly along the border of the Shire.

“See any sign of anything threatening at all?” I ask.

Pedir scans the ground. “No.”

“Not even a wild boar or anything at all?”

“A wild boar?”

“I’m bored. Caliel is right. Nothing is happening around here.”

“Speaking of your sister...” Pedir glances at me and then back to the ground.

“What about her?”

“I have been considering writing to your father to ask permission to court her.”

“You’ve been…what?!”

“You disapprove, my friend?”

“You...well, I mean, you are just so...old.”

“Thank you,” Pedir rolls his eyes. “Always a flatterer, aren’t you?”

“You know what I mean. My sister is barely twenty-one, Pedir. And you’re into your forties already.”

“I realize that there is an age gap, Harunir. That is why I haven’t already written to your father. I don’t know what he’s going to say or think, or what anyone else will say or think for that matter.”

“What does Caliel think?”

“I have not asked her. We’ve become good friends since she was stationed here, but I do not know how she would feel about being courted by me, especially since, as you say, I’m old.”

“I would suggest getting Caliel’s agreement before writing to father, or you’ll set yourself up for heatbreak. If Caliel doesn’t approve then you can leave it at that. But if she does accept, and then my father refuses you’ll have a long road to travel.”

“What of you, my friend?”

“I don’t disapprove, Pedir. You’re a good man. And you’ve been a good friend to me all these years. Some days I forget how much older than I am you really are. But when it comes to Caliel, the age differences seems more prominent somehow. I won’t tell you no, Pedir. And if Caliel agrees then I will support you and help convince my father.”

“You are sure that your father will disapprove.”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand my father very well. We shall have to wait and see."

 


	37. Courting Caliel

**~Caliel~**

I'm sitting beside the fire, watching the flames dance about. Pedir is beside me. He looks very uncomfortable, more so than I've ever seen before. And no wonder. The dear man just asked to court me!

I don't know what to think.

I know I love Pedir. He's a part of the family, especially since I became a part of the post at Sarn Ford. I've grown close to all the men here, even Iorlas. But do I love him as woman would love a husband? Do I think I could learn to love him like that?

Pedir is still sitting anxiously beside me. He keeps looking at my face and then back at the fire.

"Have you talked to my father, Pedir?" I finally say.

"I have not yet written to your father. Harunir suggested I see whether or not you were ameniable to the idea before I wrote to ask for your father's blessing. Your brother is of the opinion that I am too...old."

"Oh I don't mind the age gap at all."

"No?" Pedir suddenly looks quite hopeful.

I shake my head and laugh. "No, your age doesn't bother me. I think I'd like it if you courted me, Pedir."

The relief that washes over his face makes me smile. I think I really could learn to love this man.

"I'll write to your father immediately."

 

**~Harunir~**

The summer is passing away, and the weather is turning. The leaves on the trees around our outpost are burning orange and red. Autumn is upon us. And with it came father's reply to Pedir. Pedir has been anxiously waiting for a reply, but it has been long in coming. Father is out in the wilderness, so the only way to reach him was to send a letter to Rivendell and wait til father returned there at some point and saw it. He finally has, for his reply is here.

He gave his blessing.

Pedir is practically skipping around the outpost these days. Caliel is even more excited. She seemed a tad reluctant at first, but as with everything else, when she sets her mind to something she gives her whole heart and soul to it. I'll be surprised if she isn't violently in love with Pedir before the winter sets in.

 

**~Caliel~**

Pedir and I are patrolling the borders of the Shire, walking along the path we trek so often. The grass is nearly all brown and coarse at this point, and the brightly colored leaves of the trees can be seen blowing away on the wind to find resting places on the ground.

"We haven't seen orcs in longer than I can count," I sigh, watching a mouse scurry through the grass ahead of us.

"I am grateful for the peace," Pedir replies, wrapping his fingers around mine. "I do enjoy adventure, but I have seen enough sorrow to last a lifetime. I have no wish for more fighting and death."

"I just wish we had something more to do. It gets a bit boring and lonely out here alone."

"How can you say so, with me by your side?" Pedir grins. "And your brother, of course. And our other companions."

"Perhaps lonely isn't the right term, but you have to admit we're all alone out here, and have been for years."

"Such is the way of our lives, Caliel. You were the one who wanted to be a 'real' Ranger."

"I know. And I do enjoy it. And at least one good thing came out of all this," I grin at Pedir.

He lifts my fingers to his lips for a moment and smiles back at me. "I for one am very grateful you were able to convince your mother to let you come to Sarn Ford."

 


	38. Marraige

**~Harunir~**

  
A caravan of dwarves has stopped by the post on their way to the Blue Mountains. There are about fifteen of them in the caravan, all told. And they are all eager to share their news. They are talking over each other right now, demanding the attention of Enedor, Harthor, Pedir and Caliel. Iorlas is on patrol, which is lucky, because I don't think he'd care very much to listen to the Dwarves. Their beards are all waving about as the talk faster than I've ever heard Dwarves talk before.

"KIli Dragon-Slayer has an heir!" The Dwarves are saying excitedly. 

"Thorin Alyan is his name!"

"Named after our late King Thorin, Kili's beloved Uncle."

"A bit strange, his second name. Alyan. It's Elven, after his mother's side of the family, I suppose."

"I don't usually hold to liking elves, but I can't deny our Queen is something else."

"She's mighty special, Queen Tauriel is."

"And now she's given our King Kili Dragon-slayer an heir!"

"His name is Thorin, did we say that already?"

Their excitement is rather infectious. Caliel is beside herself with joy. Pedir is more interested in watching Caliel than paying attention to the Dwarves. I don't blame him. When my sister gets excited and her eyes start to light up she's the most beautiful creature on the earth. They are going to be married soon, my sister and Pedir. I am more than happy for them both. My light, my Caliel, marrying my best friend in this world. What could be better? Age gap or not, they were made for one another.

 

**~Caliel~**

  
I'm in my family's apartment in Rivendell, my mother braiding flowers into my hair. The doors to the balcony nearby are thrown wide open and the sweet smelling air of Spring in Rivendell is flowing into the room. I arrived in Rivendell a week ago, with a large party of Rangers, which included my comrades from Sarn Ford. Today is my wedding day. Pedir and I are to be married.

I've never been more excited!

"There now, I've almost finished," my mother says. I glance in the looking-glass and can see tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry! This is a happy day, mother."

"I am happy, child. Trust me, I am happy." My mother hugs me from behind. 

A moment later there's a knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

Mother moves to open the door and then my father comes striding into the room. His hair is much more grey than it used to be, but his eyes are piercing and bright. "How is my little Caliel? Are you ready?"

"More than ready," I reply, kissing his cheek.

"You look beautiful, my child."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Shall we?" He offers me his arm and I take it.

I'm about to marry Pedir. When did my life become so perfect?

 


	39. Elenion

**~Harunir~**

I am leaning over the fire at Sarn Ford, smelling the food Harthor is cooking. Eggs, bacon, ham, mushrooms. Breakfast smells marvelous.

"Are you nearly done, Harthor?"

"Hungry, are we?" Harthor laughs.

"I did just get off patrol," I reply, grinning. "I have a right to be starving."

"I'm nearly done. Just be patient."

Enedor comes inside, stamping the snow off of his boots. "The weather is turning colder."

"Colder than it already was?" I ask. I nearly froze to death on patrol this morning, or at least it felt like it.

"Iorlas was grumbling before he'd gotten ten feet away," Enedor chuckles, coming close to the fire. "I might send him on an extra patrol today just for the fun of it. Oh, and Harunir, a letter came for you."

"Oh?"

Enedor pulls an envelope out of his pocket. I recognize Caliel's handwriting. Pedir took Caliel to Rivendell several months ago, after it became clear she was with child. They've been married for three years and now Caliel is having a child. It almost doesn't seem possible that my baby sister could be a mother. But then, she is quite a bit older than I like to remember.

I quickly take the envelope from Enedor and open it up to read.

 

"Dearest brother of mine,

Guess what? I have a son! Pedir is overjoyed. He is most reluctant to return to our post, but I told him he has to. He should be joining you within a few weeks. I'll be staying in Rivendell until our baby is old enough to be weaned. His name is Elenion. You should see mother with him! She's the best grandmother in the world. I hope to see you soon, although I know it isn't likely. Still, since there haven't been a lot of orcs, maybe you can come visit Rivendell soon? I want Elenion to meet his uncle! I miss you and I love you dearest brother.

Caliel"

 

"She had a boy!" I say.

Enedor claps me on the shoulder. "That is great news!"

"Pedir will be excited, no doubt," Harthor comments. "What did they name the lad?"

"Elenion."

"That's a good name," Enedor comments, stealing a piece of bacon from the skillet.

"Hey! Wait til I'm finished," Harthor laughs.

"Hurry up, then. We're starving."

 

**~Caliel~**

I'm sitting on a stone bench in one of the many gardens of Rivendell, my sweet son in my lap. He's nearly four months old now. A bird flutters by and Elenion claps his hands and giggles. He loves being out of doors.

My mother is nearby, sewing another outfit for my son. She is always making him things to wear or making special treats for him. My son is going to be thoroughly spoiled. Pedir would certainly have spoiled him had he stayed in Rivendell, but I sent him back to the wild. There is work to be done still, and there's no need for my darling husband to stay in Rivendell for as long as it will take to wean him. Aragorn takes great delight in spoiling my son as well, when he's in Rivendell. But he isn't here often anymore. He's already come of age and has had to take charge of the Dunedain, which isn't a small task. I find it hard to believe my little brother, my little Estel, is already a grown man.

Life moves so swiftly these days. If I blink I think I might miss it altogether.

 


	40. Separations

**~Caliel~**

 

I am walking slowly down the stone stairs toward the front courtyard, bent almost in half. The reason for this is that I am holding Elenion's hands as he walks slowly, step, step, step, down the stairs. My sweet son is two years old now. His hair is growing long and curly about his ears and he has a ready smile for everyone.

Slowly, ever so slowly, we make it down the stairs. In the courtyard people are already gathered. My mother, Estel, Lord Elrond, the twins.

Estel is leaving today.

Not to patrol the wilds as he has been doing with the other Rangers, but to travel far South to Rohan and Gondor. There are rumors of orcs terrorizing those lands and he is going there to help out.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs Elenion pulls away from me to toddle over to Estel and I can finally stand straight again. With one hand rubbing my back and give Estel a hug. He has grown up, my sweet little brother. He's already into his twenties. Still, I worry for what might befall him so far from home.

"Be safe, Estel."

"I will be, Caliel."

Estel bends down to talk to my son. "Be a good lad, Elenion."

"I will!"

"And take care of your mother."

Elenion grins and puffs out his tiny chest. "I will."

Estel kisses his forehead and stands.

"Do not cause too much trouble in Rohan," Elladan grins.

"And do not forget all your training," Elrohir says.

"I am not the trouble maker that you are," Estel laughingly replies to Elladan. "And I find it unlikely that I should forget my training, brother," he says to Elrohir.

"May the Valar protect you," Elrond says formally as Estel swings into his saddle.

"Farewell," Estel replies, and then he turns his mount around.

My sweet young brother is not only growing up...he is now gone. And who can say when I shall meet him again?

 

**~Harunir~**

 

Pedir is pacing our lodge, as he has been doing for nearly an hour. Caliel will be returning to us and Pedir is beside himself. Enedor is on patrol and Iorlas has already gone to bed.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Pedir demands, still pacing.

"Patience, my friend."

"Patience? I've been separated from my wife for longer than is just!" "

"You could have stayed in Rivendell a while longer, or gone to visit again," I reply.

"I think we might be visiting Rivendell quite often in future," Pedir grins. "Caliel will not want to stay at Sarn Ford for long lengths of time. She will always be running back to Rivendell to see Elenion. And I will be just as eager, I am sure."

"And no one will blame you," I laugh.

Pedir reluctantly sits down beside me. "How long do you think it will be before she arrives?"

"How would I know?"

It is only a minute or two before we hear hoofbeats outside. Pedir and I both bolt up and out the door. Caliel laughs when she sees us and dismounts quickly.

"Impatient, are we?" She gives me a quick embrace and a kiss to my cheek.

She is throwing her arms around Pedir's neck now and he is holding her close. I doubt either one of them will let go very soon. I grin, because I can't help it, and then take the reins of Caliel's horse. I might as well get the poor beast settled in. Pedir and Caliel aren't likely to move for quite some time.

 


	41. Return to the Hidden Valley

**~Harunir~**

 

The sun is setting in the West. Behind me the sky is painted with pinks and golds. In front of me the Misty Mountains loom, familiar and welcoming. The road I and my companions are traveling on is peaceful and quiet. Everything is lush and green. The entrance to the Hidden Valley is nearing and I know the foliage will only grow more beautiful as we continue onward. I am grateful for the peace and the serenity of the beauty around me.

Pedir, Caliel, and I are traveling to Rivendell for some much needed rest.

Well.

Much needed rested on my part. I have not been in Rivendell for years. Despite very little happening at Sarn Ford, I am tired. Caliel and Pedir on the other hand have been traveling back and forth between Sarn Ford and Rivendell two or three times each year. They practically live on the East Road these days.

Several Rangers have joined Enedor and Iorlas at Sarn Ford to take our places. We will be staying in Rivendell for several months, perhaps a year, before we return. I, for one, am in need of a break. Pedir and Caliel wish only to spend every spare moment with Elenion and I cannot fault them for that. I am no less eager to see my nephew. And it will be good to see my mother again. I fear for how long we may have with her. She is, after all, not of the Dunedain and will age as any normal human would. Still, that is not something my mind wishes to dwell on while the flowers around me bloom and the birds sing softly. Everything speaks of peace and security at this moment and I am grateful.

 

**~Caliel~**

 

Rivendell has come into view! I urge my mount into a canter and strip past my brother and husband. I am eager to reach my son.

The sound of my horse's hooves clopping along the pavement echoes around the courtyard when I enter. And there is my mother, with my sweet son standing beside her. He is six years old now, and stands nearly to my mother's shoulder. Pedir and I have visited him often, yet even so he grows so fast I feel I have missed so much of his life already! I will be glad to stay here in Rivendell for a while now. Pedir has been training him a little when we visit and I know Elrohir and Elladan will relish the opportunity to do so as well if we were to ask them. I think I might. I want to have my son by my side, so as soon as he is in his teen years I will insist he come to Sarn Ford with us.

I dismount quickly and run forward. Elenion darts away from mother and runs into my embrace.

"I missed you, mama!"

"Oh child, I missed you as well. So much!"

Pedir and Harunir are now entering the courtyard. As they dismount, the twins come bounding down the stairs and soon everyone is hugging everyone else. After a few minutes of affectionate greetings my mother insists we all come inside and eat something.

With one arm around my husband and one around my son, I follow my mother and brothers inside. 

I am home again.

 


	42. Elenion Comes to Sarn Ford

**~Caliel~**

"Is that not a bit young?" Elrond asks, staring at me calmly, but with eyebrows raised. We are in his private library in his quarters. He summoned me here half an hour ago, after he learned that Pedir and I were returning to Sarn Ford and taking Elenion with us. For the last thirty minutes he's been trying to convince me to leave my son in Rivendell with him. "Your son is no more than ten years old."

"I realize this. But it isn't as though there's a great war going on and he'll be in grave danger. Mordor is far, far to the south. The orcs have not become too confident here in the North. Sarn Ford is a peaceful place. Besides, Elenion is good with a sword and bow, thanks to your sons. He can handle himself."

"I am not concerned that he won't be able to defend himself," Elrond says. "I'm concerned that one so young would be forced to see the horrors of battle."

"Your concern is unfounded, Lord Elrond," I say. "There is no battle at Sarn Ford, and there won't be. We live in relative peace."

"For how long? If Sauron keeps growing stronger in Mordor, we will all suffer for it."

"By the time he emerges, if he emerges, my son will more than likely have already come of age."

"You think the peace will last so long."

"I do. Regardless, I'm taking my son to Sarn Ford. I don't need your blessing."

Elrond sighs. "No, you do not need my blessing. Though it might be wise to heed my warnings."

"I'm not leaving my son again, Elrond. That's the end of it."

Elrond sighs again, and then places his hands on my shoulders, leaning forward so his forehead touches mine. "You are not mine, Caliel, but I have watched you grow from your youth and I love you dearly. Be safe. Gerog i chun nin.

"I love you too." I give him a hug, and then leave the room. I find my husband and my son in our own apartments, finishing up packing.

"Are we ready?" I ask as I enter.

"What did Lord Elrond want?" Elenion asks with curiosity. My son is nearly as tall as his father now, and his dark curly hair falls to his shoulders. His eyes are bright and twinkling.

"He wanted you to stay in Rivendell."

"Did you say yes?" Elenion asks, horrfied.

"No, I did not."

"Hurray!" Elenion grins, swinging his pack onto his back. "Can we go then?"

Pedir picks up his own bag and puts a hand on Elenion's shoulder. "What do you say, meleth nin?"

"Yes, we can go," I laugh, grabbing my own bag. "Elladan went to get our horses ready before Elrond summoned me."

We make our way outside to the courtyard and sure enough, Elladan is waiting there with three horses. Elrohir is present also, as well as my mother.

"Be safe, Caliel," My mother hugs me. She is old and grey these days, and I worry that she won't live much longer.

"You too, mother."

My mother laughs. "What is there to fear here in Rivendell?"

The twins hug each of us in turn, and then we are on our way.

Elenion is beyond excited. He's never been outside of Rivendell yet. Everything he sees is glorious to his eyes, and I can't help but laugh. He reminds of myself at that age.

 

**~Harunir~**

  
"Move your feet," I instruct Elenion as I flick my wrist and my sword cuts through the air toward his chest.

Elenion dutifully sidesteps the blade and swings his own sword. I easily block it. "You are doing better," I say as I quickly take another swing at him.

Elenion blocks with confidence and grins at me. "Uncle Harunir, how long do you think it will be before I can disarm you?"

"I don't think you'll win a sparring match with me until you are quite a bit older, Elenion," I laugh. 

Elenion has living at Sarn Ford with us for over a year now. He was already very good with weapons. How could he not be, with Elrohir to teach him? I myself was taught by Elrohir and I know how good a teacher he is. Still, Elenion has far to go before he can beat me. He's only eleven, after all.

Caliel comes to the open doorway of the lodge and leans against the doorframe, watching. "You better watch yourself, brother. My son is very talented. He'll best you before the year is over."

"I doubt that," I reply.

"I don't doubt it," Elenion laughs.

"We shall see, nephew. We shall see."

 

**~Caliel~**

  
Pedir wraps his arm around my shoulder and I lean my head back against his chest. We're sitting before the fire in the lodge at Sarn Ford. Winter is upon us once more. Harunir and Elenion are bantering as they clean their swords on the other side of the lodge. It's a cold night, but with the warmth of family, I scarcely feel it. I love my life here at Sarn Ford. My husband, my son, my beloved brother. It is wonderful here. I am truly happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Pedir asks.

"How blessed I am," I reply. "Our lives are perfect, Harunir."

"Yes, they are indeed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINDARIN WORDS:
> 
> Gerog i chun nin means "you hold my heart"
> 
> meleth nin means "my love"


End file.
